Recueil de textes JDay x MrConnard
by Cheryll Ollst
Summary: Recueil de textes en tout genre (OS, Drabbles, Songfics ) sur le Ship de l'espace intergalactique. /Image Cover : @AëlDragon/
1. Jalousie I

HELLOW ~.

Suivant les fanfics Aventures et en voyant la sortie d'un nouveau recueil de fiction j'ai eu l'idée de faire un recueil de fanfiction (Pas forcément drabble mais des OS ( Il me semble qu'un drabble c'est 100 mots mais je ne suis plus sûre. ) MrConnard x MisterJDay.

Evidemment à part l'histoire rien ne m'appartient ( JDay et Julien s'appartient à eux mêmes ( et encore heureux je sais pas ce qu'il se passerait pour eux si ils tombaient dans les mains de fangirls... ))

Et on remercie Aeldragon pour son magnifique fanart qu'elle m'a autorisée a utiliser et allez voir les autres ils sont geni-aux ! (Dommage que certains soient en paysage, ça les auraient coupé x( mais du coup si vous voulez les voir, son twitter est... bah là é-è.)

Rating : T rien de bien méchant juste parfois des insultes ce genre de choses mais c'est tout :-).

Bref bonne lecture &w& !

* * *

Non...

Non il ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces !

S'il faisait ça ils... ils seraient séparés à jamais... NON IMPOSSIBLE ! Il refusait de la quitter, elle l'avait accompagné tant années, elle , elle ne l'avait jamais quitter, elle était parfois partis mais une partie d'elle était toujours restée auprès de lui, pour le soutenir, et elle était toujours revenus ! Non ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre !

\- BON TU LE FAIS OUI OU MERDE ?!

\- Merde ! ...

\- TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE LE FAIRE ! Tu... tu m'avais promis de te débarrasser d'elle...

\- Mais comment tu fais pour être jaloux d'elle ?! Je t'aime bien plus qu'elle !

\- Tu me mens enfoiré ! Je te vois la caresser plusieurs fois par jours, tu me prends pour un con ?!

\- Mais je peux très bien vous garder tous les deux...

\- JDay si tu n'attrape pas cette tondeuse dans les 8 secondes pour raser cette abomination , je... refuse de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu le fasse .

\- Quoi ?! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré qui juge que le physique toi...

\- Bon tu me les brises , ok t'as gagné ...

-Qu-Eeehhh !

Julien ou encore MrConnard avait attrapé la tondeuse sur le lavabo où il se trouvait, lui et son amant et avais entrepris de... raser cette "barbe de clodo" qui le rendait si jaloux, nan mais sérieux vous réagiriez comment si votre petit ami caressait et parlais à sa barbe plus qu'a vous ?! Il était sûr que si il pouvait l'embrasser il le ferait... il préférait ne pas se l'imaginer...

\- Et soit content que je te laisse tes cheveux, par contre on passera quand même chez le coiffeur dans les prochains jours ...

\- Je ... je croyais que tu m'aimais...

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime crétin, quel rapport ?!

\- ...

\- Ouais bon aller a plus moi je sors !

\- A-Attends...

\- Quoi encore ? Tu veux pas faire le deuil de ta barbe de clodo tout seul ?

\- T'as bien dit que si je gardais ma barbe tu m'embrasserai plus...

\- Oui eeeeettttttt...

\- ... Maintenant que je suis rasé tu me fais un bisou ?

* * *

Voilààà

Personellement je n'ai rien à dire sur ce texte à part que j'ai une infime impression de pas l'avoir finis au bon moment... :D !

Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous a plus .

Laissez une review vous aurez un cookie virtuel et ça fera plaisir à l'auteur et les critiques : évidemment mais constructives !

Au prochain texte !

Moi.


	2. Jalousie II

HELLOW ~

Pas à moi à part l'histoire tout ça tout ça ~.

Merci encore à Isil-gawien pour sa review et aux gens qui suivent cette fic' .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Mais ... mais comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?**

 **\- Oh ça va n'en fait pas tout un plat quand même ...**

 **\- Mais ... mais enfin tu m'as quand même tromper !**

 **\- Embrasser ce n'est pas trompé tu sais ...**

 **\- Mais ... mais tu assumes en plus ?!**

 **\- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal enfin !**

 **\- Si ! On s'étaient juré de se débarrasser d'elles quand on s'est mit ensemble , pour être sûr d'assumer nos actes et de ne pas aller voir ailleurs !**

 **\- Mais je suis pas allez voir ailleurs enfin !**

 **\- Tu as rompu ce pacte entre nous , il nous liait , c'est affreux ce que tu as fait ...**

 **\- Tout de suite les grands mots ... ça va c'est pas comme si on avait fait quelque chose ensemble !**

 **\- Bah encore heureux tiens ! J'aurais été incapable de te pardonner si tu avais fait ça ... ça aurait été trop ... bizarre ...**

 **\- Ah bah tu me pardonne du coup** ** _*grand sourire*_** **!**

 **\- NON ! C'est toi qui va devoir te faire pardonner tiens , tu as quand même pas crû que tu allais te faire excuser comme ça non ?!**

 **\- J'aurais aimé mais je n'aurai pas osé espérer cela aurait été bien trop beau ...**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?!**

 **\- Non rien ... bon faut que je fasse quoi pour me faire pardonner ?**

 **\- Prouve moi que tu me préfères à elle !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Et bien ?!**

Julien en avait marre , cela faisait plus d'une heure que son petit ami lui hurlait dessus pour cette simple histoire ... c'était tout de même pas un drame ! Mais de toutes façons il savait comment se faire pardonner ...

Julien attira son barbu ( Oui il l'avait rasé mais ça repoussait cette saloperie !) par la taille et l'embrassa longuement et profondément comme il ne l'avait jamais fait (ndla : visiiiion) , JDay prit de court ne pu rester trop longtemps sans air et du s'éloigner à regret de notre Connard national qui avait résolument réussi à lui prouver qu'il le préférait lui à elles , et n'avais apparemment pas finis de lui transmettre son amour ...

JDay allait mieux soudainement , et se sentit légèrement honteux d'avoir engueuler son copain pour une histoire de clopes ...

* * *

Bien , j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Laissez une review ça fais toujours plaisir !

Je vous fais des cookies et espère que la vision de Julien avec un bandeau dans les cheveux appelant JDay son "Goéland" vous aidera à trouver l'âme sœur ~ &w& !

A plus ~!


	3. Dépression

HELLOW ~.

Je remercie toujours et encore les follows de cette fic' !

Nanana Julien et JDay pas à moi tout ça ...

Bonne Lecture 8D :

* * *

Julien était exaspéré, son amant que vous reconnaîtrait plus facilement sous le pseudo de MisterJDay était... dépressif. Et ce depuis plusieurs jours ... il avait les cheveux longs, des cernes immenses et la peau pâle, ne dormait plus et ne mangeait que quand on le forçait , il refusait même de sortir pour abattre les boucles rebelles. MrConnard s'inquiétait pour la santé de son ami, il avait essayer de lui parler mais l'autre ne répondait jamais ou alors marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles ... mais bon il ne desperait pas de réussir a lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas il se dirigea donc vers leur chambre et trouva JDay avachi sur le lit , et qui semblait complètement perdu :

Julien : - Bon... je vais pas m'attarder ... pour la 437 ème fois: qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

JDay: - Elle... elle...

Julien: - Quoi ?

JDay: - Elle... elle m'a trahi...

: - Comment ça ?

: - Elle... elle n'est jamais revenue .

: - Qui ça ?

: - Ma ... MA BARBE! ELLE EST PARTIE ET ELLE EST JAMAIS REVENUE ! JAMAIIIS (Fond en larmes.)

: - O.o (Va faire un câlin à JDay.)

: - Elle m'a trahi... elle... elle, ma confidente, mon amie, elle m'épaulait dans les pires moment de ma vie... et depuis que tu l'as rasé elle n'est pas revenue ! Avant elle revenait toujours !

: - ...

: - (Se rend compte de quelque chose.) Mais... mais toi tu es toujours resté ...

\- (Sourit) Oui... et je resterai toujours... (Embrasse son compagnon.)

: - (S'éloigne) Me-merci... je t'aime.

: - Moi aussi je t'aime, ça va mieux ?

: - Oui... merci grâce à toi ça va mieux...

: - Bien ! Donc maintenant que t'es plus en dépression on peux aller chez le coiffeur ? J'ai l'impression que nos chevelures respectives font la course pour savoir laquelle arrivera en bas la première.

: - Humm... Oui tu as raison c'est chiant les cheveux longs ... et puis eux au moins ils reviendront.

: - ... bien viens on y va.

: - (Réfléchit.) ...

: - ...

: - ...

: - Ça va ?

: - ... (repleure.)

: - Mais... qu'est ce que t'as cette fois ?!

: - Et... e-et si eux aussi ne revenait jamais ? ... (Sanglote.)

: (é_è) ... Bon...

: (Pleure comme une gamine.)

: (Ouvre un placard et en sort une batte de baseball.)

: (D':)

: (assome JDay.)

: /Schtong/ (Tombe par terre.)

: (Ramasse son amant pour le mettre dans la voiture direction le coiffeur.)

A partit de ce jour Julien se promit de ne plus jamais donner de tranquillisants à JDay pour pouvoir le rasé la nuit pendant son sommeil. Il haïssait cette pilosité faciale plus qu'imposante qu'avait le plus souvent son amant mais il préférait la supporter à voir son amant dans cet état. Mon dieu qu'il haïssait les sentiments ...

* * *

Rehellow

Pour faire simple j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Laissez une review c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir !

A plus ~.

Moi.


	4. Deuil

_Hellow !_

 _Comme d'habitude personnage pas à moi , Les créations de JDG sont à JDG bref._

 _merci à Bipolxir pour sa review._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **\- Julien ? Julien t'es où ?**

 **\- (Sanglot.)**

 **\- (Va vers son amant qui pleure avec son ordinateur sur les genoux.) Julien ? Ca va ?**

 **\- N-Noooooon (Pleure comme un enfant.)**

 **\- (Le prend dans ses bras.) Allons , qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- J-je s-suis en de-deuil (Pleure encore plus.)**

 **\- Qu-quoi ?! Tu viens d'apprendre le décès d'un membre d'un proche c'est ça ... mon pauvre chér-**

 **\- Mais n-non j-j'm'en fout d'euuuuuuuux (Que fait-il ? Il pleure.)**

 **\- ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? Quelqu'un est mort ou pas ?**

 **\- Mais ouiiieuh !**

 **\- Et bien qui ?**

 **\- Co-connar ...**

 **-Hein ?**

 **\- (Montre l'écran) l-lààààààà (Hoquète.)**

 **\- ...**

JDay qui tenait son compganon sanglotant sur le canapé tourna la tête vers l'écran et y vit une vidéo de JDG "JEU EN VRAC - TAMAGOTCHI" de la chaîne Bazar du Grenier ainsi que l'image de l'écran figé sur un montage qui faisait mal aux yeux où était inscrit "Hommage a connar".

 **\- ... Julien ?**

 **\- O-oui ?**

 **\- Tu ... rassures moi tu sais qu'il existe pas hein ?**

 **\- De qui ?**

 **\- Bah là ... "connar" ...**

 **\- Mais ... mais ...**

 **\- Julien ...**

 **\- ... mais il ... il ... il remplissait tellement bien son boulot ! Il ... il faisait chier Fred en lui faisant choisir une direction sans aucun indice ... il faisait exprès de se tromper dans des calculs aussi simple que 2 + 4 ... comment on peut être un enfoiré pareil sans exister ... tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Jérem' ... tu ... tu ne peux pas ... comprendre ...**

 **\- (Abandonne toutes tentatives de raisonner l'autre abruti et trouve une autre solution.) Bon ... en admettant que ton pote là est été "réel" ... un jour ... tu sais comment tu pourrais lui rendre un dernier hommage ?**

 **\- Non. Comment ?**

 **\- En venant m'aider à écrire la prochaine analyse de pubs et en disant deux fois plus de grossièretés et en étant deux fois plus un connard en l'honneur de ton ... "ami" .**

 **\- Mais oui ! Comme ça je lui rendrais honneur une dernière fois , comme une cérémonie ! Merci JDay ! Mais ... mais je croyais que j'avais un cota à ne pas dépasser pendant les analyses ...**

 **\- Pour une fois je veux bien l'augmenter ...**

 **\- Me-Merci ... chéri ... (Fait un câlin à JDay et l'embrasse.)**

 **\- Mais de rien (:-D) !**

C'est ainsi qu nos deux amis partirent tourner leur analyse et que MrConnard pu se faire plaisir pendant la vidéo , sans avoir à se modérer.

HELLOW DE LA FIN ~

Voilà donc j'epère que ça vous a plu ~

Laissez une 'tite reiew ça fais toujours plaisir !

A bientôt.

Moi.


	5. Julay

Hellow ~

JDay et Julien pas à moi breeef ...

Bonne lecture !

 **\- Je suis pas sûr ...**

 **\- Mais comment peux tu dire ça ?! Il est trop mignon et ce serait inhumain de le laisser seul ...**

 **\- Bah je suis censé être un connard alors bon ...**

 **\- Oui mais moi je sais qu'en vrai tu as un cœur des sentiments et que tu finiras par craqué devant sa bouille d'ange !**

 **\- Ca risque pas ...**

 **\- Regarde le dans les yeux et ose lui dire non ...**

 **\- Arête ça marche pas avec moi ...**

 **\- Sans cœur !**

 **\- Mais enfin on va pas adopter ce truc quand même ?!**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- J'aime pas les gosses ...**

 **\- C'est ça fous toi de moi dés qu'il y a une maman avec son bébé dans la rue tu accours pour le voir et faire le gaga avec le gosse !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Alors , tu n'as plus d'arguments hé hé (^^')**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te dis que je j'accours pas pour la maman ? ...**

 **\- Parce que tu m'as moi ! (Fais un bisou sur la joue à son amant.)**

 **\- Tss ...**

 **\- Aloooors (regarde de chaton battu.)**

 **\- ... Bon d'accord mais on l'installe dans la cave et c'est toi qui le nourris !**

 **\- Mais ... mais t'es pas bien on va pas le mettre dans une cave !**

 **\- C'est mes conditions !**

 **\- Mais ... et si on le laisse rentrer dans l'appart mais que je fais tout pour qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de toi ?**

 **\- Comment tu compte faire ça , ça court vite ces salopiauds j'en suis sûr !**

 **\- Je ... je te promet de me démerder mais je t'en supplie je veux l'adopter !**

 **\- ... je sais pas ...**

 **\- Alllezzzzzzzz**

 **\- ...**

 **\- (regard de chien battu.)**

 **\- Non ... JDay pas ce regard là ...**

 **\- (Continue son manège et sourit.) Je croyais que tu y était insensible ...**

 **\- Mais ... mais je ... bon JDay ça suffit t'as juste l'air idiot là !**

 **\- (Continue quand même.) Alooooors ?**

 **\- B-Bon d'accord ! On l'adopte ta merde sur pattes !**

 **\- (Saute au coup de son petit ami.) Vouiiiii Merciiiiii ! (*w*)**

 **\- Tsss ...**

C'est ainsi que notre jeune couple adopta un magnifique bébé kiwi qu'ils appelèrent "Julay".

La famille s'était agrandie.

 **Coucouw de fin de texte ~**

 **Alors qu'en avais vous pensé ?**

 **Laissez une review c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir à celui qui écrit , même les critiques , du moments que c'est constructifs !A plus ~**

 **Moi.**

 **PS : La suite de "mais qu'est ce que t'es con." (T.P) devrait sortir avant vendredi.**


	6. Supprimé

HELLOW ~.

Nananana Jday , pas à moi, par contre j'ai cru voir que les fic' et fanarts dérangeaient quelque peu nos youtubers mais apparement ça ne les révoltent pas plus que ça (twitter.) mais évidemment si on me le demande je supprimerai.

Bref bonne lecture:

* * *

26 août 2015, après avoir mit en ligne "MisterJDay lit ses commentaires 4".

\- Bon, on a enfin finis ! Julien tu viens on sors ?

\- Non.

\- Que... qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jérémy ou MisterJDay ne comprenait pas, la sortie au bar du coin à chaque fois qu'il publiait une analyse c'était devenu une tradition , si son compagnon refusait de sortir avec lui c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Rien j'veux pas sortir dehors avec toi c'est tout.

\- Jeeeee peeeeeux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon je t'intéresse plus !

\- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu raconte ?!

\- Je signale à Môssieur qu'il a voulut me supprimer rien quand mettant un simple pouce bleu à un commentaire sur ta chaîne pourrie ! Déjà que tu veux plus de moi mais en plus tu me vires de façon totalement ridicule !

\- Oh ! Déjà tu te calmes et ensuite... bah ... t'es con ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une VIDÉO mec ! C'est fait pour faire RIRE ! Tu nous la sors d'où ta suscpectibilité soudaine ?

\- Je... j'avais juste peur que ce sois... une façon de me faire comprendre que tu voulais plus de moi...

\- ...

\- ...

\- (Fredonne.) Paranoïa paranoïa ~.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?!

\- (Fais l'innocent.) Mais noooooon allez viens jamais je te "supprimerais", je tien trop à toi et ça tu devrais le savoir (Embrasse son compagnon.)

\- (Répond et s'éloigne.) Y'a intérêt le jour où tu me largues il pourrait t'arriver deux trois bricoles...

\- Serais-ce une menace (x'D.)?

-( Pointe l'écran ouvert sur une conversation.) Non , un avertissement des fangirls.

* * *

Coucouw ~.

Je sais mes textes sont un peu simples mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !

Laissez une review , positive ou négative (mais cinstructive.) Ça aide l'auteur à vouloir continuer ~^^~ :) !

A plus.

Moi.


	7. Juliiiiiiiiiien !

HELLOW ~.

Jday et Julien ne m'appartient pas Y-Y !

Bonne Lecture:

* * *

\- (cris hystérique.) Juliiiiiiiien !

\- Qu'est ce que t'as le clodo ?

\- Julaaaaaayyyyyyyy !

\- Quoi t'as un problème avec la merde sur pattes ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii !

\- ... Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a quand même pas fait ses besoins dans la baignoire ?!

\- Nooooon il s'est accroché et a commencé à jouer dans mes cheveux mais il veut plus partiiiiiir!

\- ... Et alors ?

\- Aiiiiide moiiiiii ! J'ai... j'ai p-peuuuuur !

\- ... Non.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimaiiiiiiis !

\- Et alors ? Ne t'ai-je point fait savoir que je ne voulais ni approcher ni toucher cette chose ?

\- Mais... mais...

\- Demerde toi moi je sors je tien pas à t'entendre gueuler toute la journée ! (Claque la porte)

\- (Cris histérique une fois de plus .) Juliiiiiiiiien !

* * *

Coucouw ~.

JDay réussira-t-il à se débarrasser du bébé kiwi ? On le saura bientôt xD !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Laissez une review ça ne vous coûte rien et ça encourage l'auteur ^^.

A plus.

Moi.


	8. Excuses

HELLOW ~

Je suis vraiment obliger de répéter ce que je dit à chaque fois : JDay et MrConnard sont pas à moi mais à eux bref.

 _Réponse à la review d'Isil-gawien :_

 _Et crotte je veux pas te rendre malade moi x) ! Une seule solution : arête les cookie ... ou arête de lire cette fiction au choix ( Je déconne x) , ... continue les cookies ! Et de lire ce recueil si il t'intéresse ;) )_

 _Mais moi je me l'imagine trop en pleure dans les bras de JDay Julien c'est fou x'D !_

 _Ohhhh oui ils m'inspirent :3 *w* beaucoup même et à des moments improbables aussi x')!_

 _Encore merci pour ta review en tout cas , j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^'_

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 **M.C - ... tu sais .. je te le dis pas souvent mais ... en fait j'te trouve assez mignon ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- T'es même plutôt marrant ...**

 **\- ...**

 **M.C - Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ton poil ... en fait il est plutôt doux ...**

 **\- ...**

 **M.C - ... je suis désolé de t'avoir si souvent insulté ... tu pourrais me pardonner ? ...**

 **\- ...**

 **M.C - Je ... je t'en pris dit quelque chose ...**

 **\- Ki-Oui***

 **M.C - O-**

 **\- (une personne entre.) Julien ?**

 **M.C - Jé... Jérémyyyyyy ?**

 **MisterJDay : - Je rêvais ou tuuuuuu ^^' ?**

 **M.C : - N-non c'est pas ce que tu crois ...**

 **MJDay : - Alors je ne t'ai absolument pas vu complimenter et faire des excuses à Julay ^^'.**

 **M.C : - J-je ...**

 **MJDay : - Allez fais pas cette tête je trouve ça mignon moi :3! (Claque un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.) Allez moi j'y vais, faut bien allez racheter cette deuxième caméra vu que Julay lui a foncé dedans la semaine dernière . (Sort et claque la porte.)**

 **M.C : - ...**

 **Julay : - ...**

 **M.C : - Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit , t'es une saloperie en fait. (Sort.)**

 **Julay : - ...**

* * *

Coucouw de fin de texte ! ~

* OUI J'ai taper dans ma barre de recherche "Quel bruit fait le kiwi" x) Vous voyez ce que ces textes me font faire ?! x) Et en passant j'ai découvert que si tu tapais bien ta recherche qu'Internet était vraiment envahi par la Carte Kiwi (majuscule s'il vous plait !) j'en aurai presque fait une capture d'écran :') et j'ai aussi découvert qu'il y avait une émission pour apprendre l'anglais aux gosses avec deux kiwis en présentateurs mais là ça n'a rien à voir x').

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hsitez pas à laissez une review *w* !

A bientôt !

Moi.


	9. Ju-Julien

HELLOW ~

JDay et Julien pas à moi.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 **\- Ju-Juliiien ...**

 **\- (Dans une autre pièce.) Quoi encore ?**

 **\- J-Julaaaay ...**

 **\- Quoi il s'est encore trouvé une maison dans dans ta paillasse ?**

 **\- N-Non ...**

 **\- Quoi alors ? ... attends me dit pas qu'il a vraiment chié dans la baignoire cette fois ?**

 **\- N-non ... enfin pas exa-actement ...**

 **\- ... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ...**

 **\- Bah c'est pas dans la beignoire en fait ...**

 **\- Oh l'abruti , fais chier ! (Se lève.) Où il est allé faire ses besoins ce c-(Se fige à l'entrée de sa chambre.)**

 **\- D-Dans ta b-boite à élastique que t'as laissé ouverte ce m-matin ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Ki-oui* ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- T-tu vas d-dire quelque ch-chose ... ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Grrrrrrr ...**

 **\- Euh ... Julien ça va ?**

 **\- (Regard appuyé sur le pauvre petit kiwi derrière JDay.)**

 **\- Julien ?**

 **\- (Saute sur le dit kiwi dans un hurlement de rage.)**

* * *

Coucouw de fin de texte ~

* J'ai vérifié et normalement c'est un cri pour attirer la femelle ( je crois. ) mais comme il faut bien que je mette un petit cri à Julay on va garder ça x'D.

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laissez une review !

A plus.

Moi.


	10. Romance inespérée

**Hellow ~**

 **C'est mon dixième texte , wouhou x') !**

 **JDay et Julien pas à moi.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :**

 **Bonne lecture :**

* * *

 _Il était tard , Julien et JDay étaient déjà couchés mais un seul dormais , lui il réfléchissait pendant que son compagnon faisait un câlin à son oreiller en dormant , il réfléchissait à lui justement , à la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Il se mit à penser que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire , il était beau. Pas des critères de beauté actuels non , mais beau tout simplement. Il adorait passer sa main dans ses boucles sombre qui n'était pas grasses et sales comme on pouvait le penser , mais douce et soyeuses , de près elles étaient magnifiques et il regrettait d'avoir forcé son amant à aller chez le coiffeur de si nombreuses fois. Sa barbe , lorsqu'il l'a laissait pousser , n'était point désagréable non plus , du point de vue de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. L'embrasser quand il l'a portait n'était plus un problème depuis bien longtemps et il avait même interdit à son amant de toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un rasoir depuis des semaines , ou des mois il ne savait plus. Son amant était également grand , juste assez , il ne ressemblait ni à une perche , ni à un nain , avait ce qu'il fallait de muscles , assez pour qu'il puisse s'y réfugié sans mourir étouffé ; il avait un caractère génial , pouvant être protecteur , sérieux , d'humeur humoristique ou tout simplement d'humeur amoureuse._

 _Oui , Julien en était sûr , ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre , ils se complétaient et ça , ça ne changerait jamais._

* * *

 **Coucouw ~**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu :) , j'espère qu'il assez bien écrit car je pense qu'avec ce genre de texte il faut être assez ... "précis" ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez une review ~ !**

 **A plus.**

 **Moi**


	11. Blessures

Hellow ~

JDay et Julien m'appartiennent pas ~.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 **\- Je suis désolé pour toi ... j'aurai pas dû le laisser te frapper si fort ... Mais faut dire que tu l'as cherché aussi ! Arête de bouger si tu veux que je te soignes et arête de faire l'enfant ! J'aurai vraiment dû l'arrêter avant ... c'est un beau massacre quand même ... mais je suis sûr qu'il t'aime quand même hein ! Ca arrive souvent les petites bagarres père/fils tu sais ... il suffira d'éviter ça à l'avenir , tu vois bien que la violence ne résout rien ! Et puis t'était pas avantagé non plus , lui il a un long bec solide contre lequel tu ne peux rien , arête de bouger j'ai dit ! Je sais que te faire battre par un bébé kiwi c'est assez dur à encaisser pour ton égo mais c'est comme ça ! Alors oui il à fait ses besoins dans tes élastiques mais fallait pas lui sauter dessus non plus ! ... Oui oui je sais ça pique , tu veux que je te dise , ce sont les conséquences de ton immaturité ! Tu imagines si un jour on adopte des enfants hein ?**

 **\- T-ta gueule ... Aïe ! Fais doucement merde !**

 **\- Tss ... chochotte , Julay lui il pousse pas des cris de gamine quand on le soigne ...**

* * *

REHELLOW ~

J'espère que ça ous a plu , moi la vision de Julien qui se fait laminer par un bébé kiwi , j'adore !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

A plus.

Moi.


	12. Roses

**Hellow ~**

 **Touuuut petit texte (49 mots é_è.) qui me passait par la tête et que j'ai quand même rajouter :)**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira :3 ~.**

* * *

 _\- J-JDay ..._

 _\- Hum hum ?_

 _\- J-je ..._

 _\- Ouais ?_

 _\- J-je ... je ... je t'aime (tends les bras en avant exposant un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches_

 _\- (Sourit.) Merci chéri , moi aussi je t'aime .(Embrasse son petit-ami.)_

 _\- (Rougit.) De-derien._


	13. Anniversaire et gâteau

**HELLOW ~**

 **Pour commencer réponses au reviews anonymes ~ :**

Isil-gawien **: Mes vitamines ? COCA-Noooon tu n'as riiien vu ! x) Je déconne je ne sais pas comment je poste aussi vite comme tu le dis , en fait dés que j'ai une idée je l'écris pour ne pas la perdre et la poste de suite , et comme généralement j'en ai plusieurs en une journée bah ... voilà x'D !**

 **Ensuite comment dire ... tu m'as spoil un OS sans le vouloir xO mais bon comme tu écris de gentilles reviews je ne vais pas te tuer *Part chercher une autre idée et rajoute "Suite de texte dans le résumé."* M'enfin je pense que je le reprendrais d'une autre manière :3 ~.**

 **... Un fruit ? x'D Un fruit qui saute sur les cheveux de JDay x'D ! Adopter un fruit x) Mon dieu tu me donnes de ces visions de JDay avec tes reviews c'est hilarant *S'imagine JDay parler et faire un câlin à un fruit.* x'D !**

 **Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

Lolyta Granger **: Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review et je suis contente que tu aimes mes textes ! Ensuite Julay ... je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait son chemin jusqu'à ma tête lui ... je sais juste que son nom ça vient de JUL-ien et de jd-AY (Naaan sans déconner x'D.) Ca date de (y'a pas si longtemps en fait.) quand je connaissait le Ship mais que je ne savais pas qu'il avais un nom é_è (Coup de spatule en métal /SCHTONG/.) j'ai honte x) bref avec un petit groupe de fan on s'amusait à chercher un espèce de nom comme pour le "matoine" et moi j'avais proposer Julay dans les com's x'D. Bref j'arête de raconter ma vie T_T Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que la suite plaira !**

 **Merci également à Maddpsychohatter , Nina' (ndla : encore sorry au moins maintenant c'est plus court x'D je risque plus les fautes de frappes :3 !) et évidemment vous deux Isil-gawien et Lolyta Granger !**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaise (Je crois que j'ai craqué cette fois.)**

 **Bonne Lecture :**

* * *

 _Dans la cuisine :_

MisterJDay : - Alors , Julay , ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de ton deuxième papa , nous allons donc lui préparer un beau gâteau d'accord ?

Julay : - ...

JDay : - Bien , ton enthousiasme me réjouit d'avance ! Je sais qu'il ne te le montre pas souvent mais Julien t'aime beaucoup tu sais ! ...

Julay : - ...

JDay : - Alors déjà : A quoi allons nous faire ce gâteau ? Des propositions ?

Julay : - ...

MisterJDay : - Non ?

Julay : - Ki-oui.

MisterJDay : - Oui ça c'est une très bonne idée ! Un gâteau au kiwis ! Rassure toi , pas tes amis mais les fruits que tu vois dans la corbeille là-bas ! *pointe la corbeille.*

Julay : - ...

JDay : - Bien pendant que j'épluche et que je coupe les kiwis peux-tu percer ce sac de sucre ? *pointe le sac*

Julay : - *Tente de comprendre ce que lui dit son "père" , voit le sac blanc qu'il lui indique et enfonce son bec dedans*

JDay : - Bien ! *met un bol par dessus une balance en dessous et attends qu'il y ai à peu près 100 grammes* *Va chercher de la cassonade* Pendant que je saupoudre les kiwis peux-tu couper le beurre ? **Lui indique un trait sur le beurre*

: - *a soudainement envie de trancher le beurre parce qu'il trouve ça drôle , le fait sur le trait.*

: - Bravo Julay , tu es vraiment intelligent ! Tu pourra faire une grande école plus tard !

: - Ki-Oui ?

: - Oui toi ! *sourit* Bien revenons-en à notre recette. *met le beurre au micro-onde dans une tasse et lance le micro-onde.*

: - ...

: - *ressort le beurre fondu* Bien maintenant on mélange *Met le sucre en poudre et le beurre dans un saladier , branche son batteur.* Tu peux appuyer sur le bouton Julay ?

: - *Saute et appuis , c'est très amusant pour lui apparemment.*

: - Merci :3 !

: - ...

: - *Mélange*

: - ...

: - *Ajoute les œufs et remélange.*

: - Julay , tu m'aides avec les petits suisse ? Tiens perce un trou dans l'opercule là ! *montre le papier fin.*

: - *Enfonce son bec dans le papier.*

: - Je te remercie :)! *Tente de faire glisser le plus du petit suisse qu'il peut par le petit trou dans le papier dans le bol.*

: - Perce un trou dans le sac de farine s'il te plait ! *lui indique le sac de farine*

: - *Perce le sac jaune et se prend 500 grammes de farine sur la tronche avec juste le bout du bec qui dépasse.*

: - Ouh là là , pauvre enfant viens là que je sorte de ce tas de farine *retire le kiwi du tas et tente de lui enlever la farine du mieux qu'il peut*

: - *Est encore un peu blanc* Ki-Oui !

: - Mais de rien :) .

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

-... Bien ! *Met la levure , la farine qu'il a auparavant mesurer et une cuillère à café de vanille liquide* *mélange et rajoute les kiwis* *mélange avec une cuillère en bois*

\- ...

\- *Beurre un moule , verse la pate dedans et met le tout au four à 210° (Th 7) pendant 20 minutes.* Voilà plus qu'à attendre on a fait du bon travail hein ?!

\- ...

\- Julay ?

\- Ki-Oui ?

\- Je le savais :D ! Bien allons au salon tout préparer.

 _Quelques heures plus tard . P.O.V MrConnard._

MrConnard : - Journée de merde , magasin de merde , ville de merde , et cette affreuse pub que j'ai toujours en tête bordel ! "Mais siii c'est possible avec la Carte Ki-wi ! ~" J'en peux plus je crois que je vais devenir allergique aux kiwis ... *Arrive devant chez lui et ouvre la porte.* JDAY CH'UIS RENTRE ! PT'IN T'ES OU ? * rentre au salon et trouve une table magnifiquement décoré avec ... un énorme gâteau aux kiwis dessus.

JDay : - Joyeuuux aniiversaire chéri ~

Julay : - Ki-Ouiiii ~

Julien : - *bug mental devant les kiwis.*

JDay : - Alors t'es content ? *Tout sourire* on à fait ce gâteau rien que pour toi avec Julay !

Julien : - Qu...Qu...Qu...

JDay : - Ca va mon chéri ?

Julien : - ...

Julay : - ...

JDay : - ...

Julien : - A-ah ... aaaah ... AAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOON ! NON NON NON NON NON *Deviens fou* KIWIIIIIIII ! *Sort en pleurant et se tenant la tête.*

Julay : - ...

JDay : - ...

Julay :- ...

JDay : - Ca doit être l'émotion :).

Julay : - Ki-Oui !

* * *

Voilà Voilà x'D

PS : Quelqu'un saurait si la fille qu'on voit de temps en temps dans les vidéos de JDAY aurait un lien de parenté avec MrConnard ? (La fille avec la robe blanche à pois que Julien balance dans une piscine.)

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

La recette utilisée juste ici :

recettes/recette_gateau-au-kiwi_

Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir :) ~

A plus !

Moi.


	14. Chevelure

HELLOW ~.

Merci à Nina pour sa review !

Jday julien pas à moi.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

\- Mais enfin pourquoi je dois faire ça ?

\- Parce que je te le demande, hors de question que tu y ailles avec ça !

\- Mais je veux les garder moi !

\- Et bah tu les récupéreras en rentrant, allez !

\- Je refuse de me plier à tes exigences !

\- Et bien tu n'as pas le choix ! Fais le ou je m'en occupe personellement !

\- Je ne me rendrais pas sans me battre !

\- ... Tu veux vraiment qu'on se battent ?

\- Euhhh non mais en tout cas pas sans m'y opposer !

\- Très bien bon file moi ça !

\- Heeey mais non. ! Mais aïïïeuh !

\- Arête de pleurnicher je t'avais prévenu !

\- D':

C'est ainsi que Julien attrapa le lisseur et la touffe de JDay et entreprit de lisser ses boucles plus qu'imposantes , Jérémy n'allait tout de même pas rencontrer ses parents avec une tignasse pareille !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Laissez une review ça encourage l'auteur: 3 !

A plus.

Moi.


	15. Garde et corvée

HELLOW ~.

Ce texte le parait un peu simple mais c'est une idée qui ne sortira de ma tête que quand je l'aurai publié, dite moi si vous le trouvez trop ... vide, en review:)

Jday julien pas a moi "l'autre" aussi.

Bonne lecture:

* * *

"Je veux pas le laisser seul et je sais que même toi tu ne lui fera rien si je te dit de ne pas le faire donc je te confie sa garde je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose "

-Mmmmmmmrh...

\- O-ok... Bon bah moi j'y vais, Salut.

\- *se frotte les mains.* Mmmmmrh.

Quelque minutes après la discussion.

\- JDay ? Je suis rentré , t'es où ? *regarde vers le salon et vois quelqu'un assis.* Ah t'es là ! *s'avance.*

-mmmmrh hum hum !

\- T'es... t'es malade Jerem' ? *s'approche et veux embrasser son amant.* Q-qu'est ce que t'as ?...

\- *Tourne la tête...

\- *Se recule en gueulant comme une gamine*

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- T-Thierry ?

\- hurm hurm ?

\- J-J-*gueule* JDAYYYYY ! RAMÈNES TES FESSES TOUT DE SUITE !

? : - *Entre*

\- *Se retourne* Jerem-

? : - ki-oui ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- JDAYYYYYYY xO Tu me laisses avec le taré et EN PLUS tu m'impose la corvée de m'occuper de la merde sue pattes ?

Thierry: - Au passage c'est moi qui suis censé m'occuper de toi !

Jday: (Ne peux pas répondre il est parti.)

Thierry : - J'ai *hurm* faim !

Julay : - Ki-oui

Thierry: - Où est la cuisine ? Vous avez des nuggets ?

Julay : Ki-ouiiiiii !

Thierry: - Ouhouh mec ! Nugettss !

Julien - ... *tombe dans les pommes en s'assomant volontairement avec une lampe.*

\- ...

\- ...

\- Bon bah je vais les chercher moi même...

\- Ki-oui !

* * *

REHELLOW

Donc comme dit plus haut dite moi si vous avez trouvez ça trop vide: )

Laissez une review: 3.

A plus.

Moi.


	16. Pauvre kiwi - Inspiré par TwixTate

HELLOW Tit texte venu dans la seconde grace à la review de TwixTate , merci beaucoup à toi j'y avais pensé mais pour M.C xD Bref J'espère que ça plaira et encore merci à toi !

Ils sont pas à moi.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

\- Hello Je suis rentré , Julien t'es là ?

Julien: - *regard noir braqué sur JDay*.

JDay: - Un... un problème ? *S'approche.* Julien qu'est ce qui-. OH MERDE TU SAIGNES !

\- NAN, j'ai saigné.

\- Pou-Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis foutu une lampe sur la tronche pour tomber dans les vapes.

\- Pourquoi voyons ?!

\- Parce que monsieur à eu l'excellente idée de me laisser avec le taré et la crotte sur patte !

\- Mais...mais fallait pas exagérer quand même t'aurai pu appeler "

-...

\- Bon ils sont où ?

\- Thierry, évaporé, ton kiwi, pour une bonne semaine dans la chambre...

\- Hein ?

\- Tu l'a laissé seul avec Thierry mec... j'ai fait comme j'ai pu...

\- O.o...

\- Mec ça va ?

\- *Tombe dans les pommes*

\- Bon bah un deuxième à mettre au lit...

* * *

Hellow

Merci encore à TwixTate de me l'avoir inspiré grâce à sa review xD !

A plus.

Moi.

PS: Je peux voir vos reviews mais ne pourrai y répondre que demain ^^.


	17. Clopes

HELLOW ~.

Jday et Julien pas a moi.

Gros indice sur un des prochains textes dont j'ai eu l'idée en écrivant celui ci et que je vais biiien m'amuser à écrire est ici bas.

Merci a TwixTate pour sa review.

Bonne lecture :

* * *

JDay: - Juliiiien ? ~.

Julien : - *Dans son lit* il est 7:00 dégage abruti !

\- B-bien je te laisse ton petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet~.

\- *Se retourne dans sa couette*

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 11:40

Julien : *Se lève enfin.*

JDay : - Oh tu es levé mon chéri ?~.

\- Ben ça se voit non abruti ?

\- O-oui .

\- On bouffe quoi à midi ?

\- J-j'avais pensé à allez dans ton resto' préféré ... ~.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- R-RIEN ... rien du tout... ~.

\- ...

\- P-prépare toi on va y aller. ~.

\- J'fais encore c'que je veux merde !

\- O-oui ...

* * *

Au restaurant:

\- Bon: Tu m'as fait le p'tit dèj' au lit, tu m'as emmené dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville pour un midi, tu m'as offert des fleurs, m'a proposer d'aller acheter des fringues et de t'emmener chez le coiffeur, donc je te le demande : c'est quoi le problème ?!

\- M-mais rien du tout que t'imagines-tu ...

\- JDay, tu begayes depuis ce matin ...

\- J-j'... mais y'a rien j'te dis j'ai le droit de faire plaisir à mon fiancé merde !

\- ... Qu'est ce que t'as foutu...

\- R-rien j'ai dis !

\- JDayyyy !

\- ...

\- JDAY ?!

\- J'ai... j'ai oublié de t'acheter le dernier paquet de clopes de ton tabac préféré qui vient de fermer...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je vais te buter. /scène coupée pour violence./

* * *

Voilà xD As-tu trouvé l'indice concernant l'un des prochains textes ^^ ?

Bref j'espère que ça a plu, laissez une review ! :-).

A plus.

Moi


	18. Demande

HELLOW ~

Ce texte se situe juste après "Roses" et avant "Clopes"

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ils sont toujours pas à moi.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

Julien était paniqué ... extrèmement paniqué ...

Son amant ne l'avait sûrement pas remarqué ... et s'il ne la voyait pas ?

Non , bien sûr que non c'était absurde , juste le temps qu'il voit le bouquet de plus près ...

Il allait bien finir par la voir !

Mon dieu que s'était stressant !

Il jouait sa vie là quand même bordel ! Ou pas ? ...

Après que se produirait-il ? ... Et s'il refusait ?

C'est vrai ça et si il refusait ?!

Qu'allait-il donc faire si lui n'en avait pas envie ?

Il était quand même , il était censé pouvoir se défendre !

Bien que là , quelques répliques piquantes et quelques jurons ne suffirait pas ...

Tiens ? Un exclamation de surprise venant de la cuisine ? Une autre de joie ? Des Pas de courses ?

Enfin ... la tention redescent , il l'a troué et était apparemment enthousiasthe !

Enfin , ... deux bras qui le sert , une bouche qui l'embrasse ... il prend ça pour un oui.

Il l'a trouvé ... la bague de fiancaille dans le bouquet de roses ...

Et il en avait l'air plus qu'heureux , à lui c'était bientôt l'air qui allait lui manquer , tant par le baisé de son amant que par la joie qui le consummait , cela arrivait raremant qu'il soit aussi heureux et qu'il le montre ...

Mais là , là il y avait des raisons d'être heureux.

Ils se détachent.

La question , la vraie.

Les deux se la posent.

Les deux répondent "oui".

Cette fois , c'est bien vrai , ils sont unis ... pour la vie.


	19. Questionnaire

HELLOW ~

Ils sont pas à moi ~

Suite de : Chevelure.

Bonne Lecture et merci à Nina et TwixTate pour leurs review des chapitres précédents ~

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 **\- C'est bon tu m'as assez torturé on peut y aller ?!**

 **\- Oh calme toi un peu , moi aussi je trouve ça desespérant et impossible de rendre classe un mec comme toi mais on a pas le choix !**

 **\- On va juste chez tes parents quand même ! C'est pas non pluuus ...**

 **\- ... Tu peux répéter ?**

 **\- Non rien.**

 **\- Bon Jérémy , je te l'ai déjà dit et répéter mes parents sont super coincés ! Ils sont sûr que je joue un "rôle" dans tes analyses à la con , s'il savais comment je me comporte vraiment je serai déshériter à coup sûr donc tu enfile cette chemise à la con , cette veste à costard pourrie , tu te tiens droit et tu m'écoutes !**

 **\- ... Oui papa.**

 **\- Jérémyyyyyyy ...**

 **\- Oh ça va , pourquoi on y va aussi chez tes parents à la base ?!**

 **\- Parce qu'on va se MA-RIER ducon tu te rapelles ?! J'ai pas passer une heure à me débattre avec toi pour pouvoir te lisser ta tignasse pour rien !**

 **\- *:'S***

 **\- Non JDay recommence pas à chialer pour tes tifs hein! Quand on rentre tu iras te laver les cheveux et puis ce sera régler !**

 **\- T-t'es s-sûr ?**

 **\- Oui ! Enfile moi ses shooes de coincé et on y va !**

 **\- Ok , Ok ... Mais ... mais rentre s***** , Mais aïe , comment je suis censé marcher avec ça moi ?!**

 **\- Tu te tais , tu supportes la douleur des chaussures trop serrés que MOI j'ai vécu pendant des années et tu ramènes tes fesses dans la voiture !**

 **\- Mon pauvre ... Bien .. bien ...**

 **Dans la voiture.**

 **\- Bon démarre , plus vite on s'ra rentrés , plus vite je serai en chaussettes - jogging et plus vite j'aurait retrouvé mes amies !**

 **\- ... Tes ... amies ?**

 **\- Mes boucles quoi !**

 **\- Mec ... mec tu me fais peur ...**

 **\- Roooh làlà , c'est pas comme si je leur parlais à elles ...**

 **\- Alors quand tu parles à ta barbe -Dont je te rapelle , tu m'as fait une crise pour qu'il reste exactement 5 millimètres de poils afin d'être sûûûr qu'elle reste cette fois-ci !- touuuut est normal ?**

 **\- Non mais je ... BON DEMARRE !**

 **\- Calme toi bordel ! *démarre***

 **\- Bon , tu te souviens hein ?**

 **\- Oui Oui ... Je m'apelle Jérémy , jeune travaillant dans la publicité , parents aisés nananana ...**

 **\- Arête de te foutre de moi , c'est important !**

 **\- Oui ... oui ...**

 **\- Bon le couteau : gauche ou droite ?**

 **\- Heuuuu ...à gauuuuuche ?**

 **\- Tu es desespérant.**

 **\- Roh ça va hein ! Tu crois pas que me faire marcher dans la maison avec un livre c'était pas suffisant ? Maintenant faut même savoir où et dans quelle main faut prendre ses couverts ... Pourquoi tant de manières quand on peut manger une pizza avec les mains ?**

 **\- Mais enfin Jérémy c'est la base ! Je comprend même pas que tu ne saches pas ça !**

 **\- J'ai pas vécu chez les Nobles moi , monsieur !**

 **\- Faut que je te fasse réviser tes cours d'Histoire-géo aussi ou ?**

 **\- NON ! Ca ira merci !**

 **\- Bien. La fourchette à dessert c'est la petite ou la grande ?**

 **\- Hum euuuh ...**

 **\- Jérémy ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Ca dépends la taille du dessert ?**

* * *

A suiiivre. (Oui la suite de ce texte. Evidemment é-è ... bref.)

Vous aurez certainement pas très longtemps à attendre mais bon x'D !

Laissez une review ~ :)!

A plus.

Moi.


	20. Romance inespérée - JDay

HELLOW ~

Maintenant peut être que vous avez compris que je compte essayer de faire ce genre de petit (Oui je trouve celui-ci petit é_è) texte tout les 10 chapitres ~.

/Ceci comptera pour tous les autres textes/ : Jérémy (MisterJDay.) ne m'appartiennt en toute logique en aucun cas , ils sont leur propres propriétés les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont ces textes et mes OCs (Oui je considère un bébé kiwi comme un OC.)

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Bref bonne Lecture ~ :

 _MrConnard était affalé devant la télé , son amant dans les bras. Il regardait un de ses vieux feuilletons qui ne passionne personnes mais qu'on regarde pour passer le temps. Alors que Julien regardait les yeux vides l'écran de télévision , JDay était en train de réfléchir à propos de son homme , il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à finir ensemble , il n'était quand même pas un de ses couples ordinaire ! Entre un barbu ressemblant vaguement à un clodo ( et oui , il assumait !) et un de première ils avaient tout pour passer pour des originaux , quand on pensaient qu'il avait aussi Thierry et Gillou en dédoublement de lui même ... des fois il arrivait à JDay à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Il tourna alors la tête vers son amant et pu admirer ses magnifiques longs cheveux châtains aux brillants reflets roux illuminé par le soleil passant par la fenêtre. Rien à dire son amant avait du style , il savais très bien s'habiller , avait de magnifiques cheveux de beaux yeux brillants ou sombre selon son humeur et était plutôt bien foutu. Bon ... il avait un caractère de merde mais ça même lui ne le nierai pas , son pseudo n'était tout de même pas là pour rien ! Mais il savait aussi se montrer gentil , doux et attentionné quand l'envie lui prenait. C'est ce que Jérémy préférait chez son amant , son caractère , ses différentes facettes qu'il montrait à qui les méritaient , étant vraiment odieux avec certains ou sympathique avec les personnes qu'il laissait entrer dans son espace vital._

 _JDay aimait son amant , il en était sûr , et ça rien ne le changerait._

* * *

 _A normalement environ 40 minutes ~ x'D_


	21. Arrivée chez les beaux-parents

HELLOW ~

Suite de Questionnaire enfin de toutes façons vous l'auriez vu x) :

 _Quand c'est écrit comme ça c'est qu'ils parlent à voix basses._

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

Devant la porte des parents de Julien.

JDay - Ah mais en fait t'habitais dans un palais avant !

Julien - Non dans un manoir c'est pas pareil.

JDay - O.o

Julien - Bon bouge on rentre ...

JDay - Mais y'a pas de voiturier ni rien ?

Julien - Faudrait pas abuser non plus JDay ...

JDay - Quand tu as vécu toute ton enfance dans une petite maison en campagne , ici tu as l'impression d'être à Versailles !

Julien - Tu me fais déjà chier essaie d'un peu mieux te comporter face à mes parents ...

JDay - Hin hin ...

Julien - *rentre* MERE ! PERE ! MOM , DAD ?

JDay - What ?

Julien - Il préfère l'anglais il trouve que ça fais plus chic ...

JDay - J'ai peur ...

Julien - Tu peux.

JDay - ... trop rassurant ...

Julien - Ca servirait à quoi de te cacher la vérité pour qu'elle te revienne en pleine face plus tard ?

JDay - ...

? - My son ! How are you ?

Julien - Mom ... maman ... on pourrait parler français ... juste pour cette fois ...

? - Bon ... bien mon fils mais seulement car je doute que ton ami ne connaisse la langue de Shakespeare

JDay - _Elle insinue quoi la dame là ?_

Julien - _Rien laisse couler._

JDay - ...

? - Hum , chéri pourrais-tu demander à cet homme de se déchausser ? La cour est pleine de boue avec toutes ces pluies ...

Julien - *se retourne* _Mais enfin crétin tu faisais quoi quand je t'ai expliqué comment te tenir ?_

JDay - _Je sais plus ce que je sais c'est que je t'écoutais pas ..._

 _? -_ Marie-Juliette que se passe-t-il ?

JDay : _Marie-Juliette ? x'D*_

 _Julien : Ta gueule !_

M-J - Rien mon cher Jean-Denis-Raymond je demandais juste à l'un de nos visiteurs de se déchausser de peur qu'il ne salisse mon parquet Hi hi hihihii ~.

J-D-R (ndla: x) désolée comprendra qui pourra.x) Jeudemotpourri) - Bien ma tendre épouse laissons nos jeunes invités respirer tu ne crois pas ?

M-J - En effet , venez ne rester pas dans le hall. Nous allons vous faire faire le tour de la maison.

J-D-R - Bien , je propose que nous commencions avec la chambre de Julien , nous l'avons laissez telle quelle lorsque tu est parti *grand sourire*.

Julien - Q-Quoi ? ... G-Genre vous avez T-tout tout tout laissez ... *couine un peu*

M-J - Oui je me suis même fait violence de ne pas déplacer les meubles pour faire la poussière derrière c'est dire !

Julien - *Gasp* O-oh e-euh j-je h-hum eu-uh j-je e-et b-biiiiiien ...

J-D-R - Cesse dont de marmonner dans ta barbe mon fils et viens dépêche toi un peu.

Julien - Y-yes d-dad ...

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu !

Qu'y a-t'il dans la chambre de Julien , vous le saurez dans le prochains textes qui ne saurait tarder ^^!

Laissez une review ? ~ *regard de kiwi battu*

A plus ~

Moi.


	22. Fluor

HELLOW ~.

J'ai rien a dire.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

JDay : *arrive au salon* bonjour chéri ~.

Julien: Salut.

JDay: *veut embrasser son compagnon*.

Julien: *a ses écouteurs , voit JDay s'approcher place sa main devant sa bouche et lui dit par habitude sans écouter: * Non.

JDay: Hein ? Q-que... qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu... pourquoi tu veux pas que je t'embrasse ?

Julien : *Ne l'écoute pas il a ses écouteurs sous sa tignasse détachée sans que JDay le voit*

JDay: J-Julien... tu veux me dire un truc c'est ça ?

Julien : *entends pas*

JDay: ...OH... non je sais... tu veux plus qu'on se marie c'est ça ?

Julien: ...

JDay: -tu veux plus qu'on soient ensemble ?! Répond moi merde, t'es flippant !

Julien : ...

JDay : TU VEUX PLUS DE MOI C'EST ÇA ?

Julien: *entends l'autre gueuler par dessus sa musique* OH T'ARRÊTE DE GUEULER QU'EST CE QUE T'AS A LA FIN ?

JDay: TU VEUX PLUS M'EMBRASSER , JE T'ATTIRES PLUS C'EST ÇA ? TU VEUX PLUS DE MOI ?

Julien : NAN C'EST JUSTE QUE DES QUE TU TE LÈVES LE MATIN TU PUS DE LA GUEULE, VA TE BROSSER LES DENTS ET FERME TA GUEULE ! J'T'EMBRASSERAI QUAND TU SENTIRA LA MENTHE ET NON LA FOSSE SCEPTIQUE !

JDay: ...

Julien: ...

JDay: T-tu m'aimes encore ?

Julien: HEIN ?

JDay : Non rien:) *Va dans la salle de bain rapidement afin de se brosser les dents et prendre une douche pour profiter au mieux de son amant plus tard*

Rehellow ~.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Laissez une review: 3.

A plus.

Moi.


	23. Jalousie III

\- Je... j'en peux plus ... c'est lui ou moi, choisis.C'est pas p-possible que tu sois toujours collé avec lui à le serrer dans tes bras, au début il a même prit ma place dans mon lit p******!

\- Oooh est ce que le Grand MrConnard serait jaloux ?

\- N-non... c'est juste qu'il prend trop de place dans ta vie et que je me sens rejeté...

\- Donc tu es jaloux...

\- *Détourne le regard, honteux de faire tant de manière pour ça, mais faut dire qu'il en a vraiment marre de la trop grande complicité entre eux !* ...

\- *bubulle comme une fangirl devant la scène de Julien fuyant sont regard* Annnw t'es trop mignon, viens là !

Il prit son amant par les hanches et entreprit de l'embrasser comme jamais pour lui faire oublier cette histoire de jalousie envers un kiwi.


	24. La famille d'un petit kiwi

HELLOW ~

JUSTE EIN CHOSE : Je ne sais absolument pas si l'on a besoin d'une autorisation pour un animal non-européen mais comme cela pourrait être logique et que ça fait parti d'un texte je vais le laisser (x'D). :).

Regroupement de petit textes sur la vie de Julay et de sa nouvelle famille.

Je répond à vos reviews ce soir mais merci encore à Nina et Isil-gawien pour leurs reviews

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

-... *regarde fixement un certain kiwi*

\- ... Ça va JDay ? ...

\- Oui Juju' je suis simplement en pleine réflexion ! *regarde toujours le kiwi.*

\- Eeeeeet il y a une raison particulière à ce que tu fixe Julay comme ça ?

\- Oui mon amour.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Laquelle abruti!

\- Ah oui mon coeur ! Je me demandais mon trésor ...

\- Hum hum ? ...

\- E-est ce qu'on pourrai pas a-acheter un d-deuxieme kiwi mais f-femelle et le d-donner à la v-voisine pour que si J-Julay veut une co-copine ou se reproduire il puisse le faire ? Je suis pas sûr qu'il veuille bien de Thierry .

\- ..

\- ...

\- Non. C'est complètement con.

\- Maiiiiiiis ! Je l'ai vu littéralement mater un documentaire sur les kiwis quand j'avais laissé allumer la télé j'ai eu pitié de lui ! Si il ..."pouvait" je suis sûr qu'il le "ferai".

\- Non

\- Je.. je ... je te signal que tu as déjà craqué pour Julay alors que tu avais dit non à la base quand on l'a adopté.

\- JDay tu te rend quand même compte que ce genre de plan débile c'est foireux et que la voisine ne veut peut être pas d'une merde sur patte Australienne , en chaleurs de surcroit. Et je veux pas avoir à m'occuper des gosses si il y en a! Et ... et puis pourquoi la voisine ? Elle t'a fait quoi pour mériter ça ?

Si on achête une deuxième merde d'Australie tu assumes et tu me rameute pas le voisinage là dedans. Je t'ai pas fais comprendre qu'on n'a PAS cette autorisation et qu'on nous a demandé de le réexpédier ?

\- Mouais dis plutôt que c'est toi qui a tout fais foiré pour pas qu'on l'ai ct'autorisation.

\- Possible aussi.

-Mé... mé... *A les yeux qui brillent.*

\- Non. Ça sert à rien de pleurer pour une chose aussi futile j'ai dit non ! Si tu veux que ton kiwi soit heureux renvois le chez lui il y sera plus heureux qu'en ville. Déjà qu'on a pas l'autorisation de garder un animal non-européen ici...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je refuse de renvoyer Julay !

\- Et bah alors oublie cette histoire débile de femelle !

\- D'accord mais ...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Du coup pour éviter tout ça ... - - - Hum hum ?

\- ... Est ce qu'on peut castrer un kiwi ?

\- ... *se casse ,blasé*

* * *

 _A Halloween_

Julien :- *entre dans leur chambre* JDay t'es là ? Faut allez acheter des bonbons y'a plein de gamin qui vont se ramener j'le sens. Mais ... qu'est ce que t'as fais...

Jday: - Quoi tu n'aimes pas ? Il va nous ramener plein de sucreries tu vas voir !

Julien: - J-Jeremy un t-tout tout touuuuut petit tour chez le psy ça te d-dérangerait ?

JDay: - Mais je me sens très bien tu sais ! C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je te jure que je vais bien !

Julien: - T-T'es sûr ? N-Nan parce que t'as quand même ... d-deguisé Julay en mini vampire pour H-Haloween...

Jday: - Oui il est mignon hein ? *complètement gaga*.

* * *

\- Julien ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que Julay arrivera à tenir ta traine au mariage ?

\- O.o ?

* * *

\- Julien ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses que Julay serait plus mignon en robe de demoiselle d'honneur ou en mini costard ?

* * *

\- J-Julien ?

\- Ouiii...

\- Tu crois que plus tard Julay sera... dealer ou ce g-genre de chose...

\- ...

* * *

\- Julien.

\- Hum hum.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de s'embrasser quand Julay est dans l'appartement pour pas le traumatiser ...

\- Quewa ? '-' O.o

-...

\- JDay ?

\- Oui ~?

\- Je pense qu'il est plus que traumatiser depuis longtemps alors...

* * *

\- Julien ?

\- Quoi encooore ?

\- Julay , tu penses qu'il voudra être dans la publicité ou le commerce plus tard ?

* * *

\- JDayyy ~.

\- Oui mon amour ? ~.

\- Julayyy. ~.

\- Oui qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?~.

\- Il a chié dans tes casquettes ~.

* * *

Voilà c'était quels touut petits textes , j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé :) ~.

Laissez une 'tite review vous le voulez et si vous en avez le temps :)

A Plus.

Moi.

Fumer et se droguer c'est mal.


	25. JDay fait la cuisine

HELLOW~

Merci à Nina pour sa review ~

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

JDay : - Allooooooorss ma tarte aux pommes faite maison ?

Julien : - *Recrache* elle est infecte ! *prend une mine dégouté* elle est super aigre t'as mis quoi dedans ?!

JDay : - M-Maiis ... Des pommes , de la préparation de crème et de la pate ... et du vvinaigre pour que ça brille aussi.

Julien : -O.o *part vomir*

JDay : -*M-Mais ... mais :'( ... t'aimes pas ma tarte ?

Julien : - *reviens* Non elle est horriblement aigre c'est dégueulasse.

JDay: - M-Mé ... mais je voulais juste te faire p-plaisir *commence à pleurer.*

Julien : - Ah non pleure pas hein ! Attends je sais comment la rendre plus douce ...

Julien pris la tête de son amant entre ses mains et se mis à l'embrasser doucement.

JDay : - A-Alors m-maintenant elle est meilleure ?

Julien : - *Sourit* Bien meilleure !

* * *

REHELLOW ~

En espérant que ça vous a plu !

Laissez une review ~

(J'ai l'impression de rendre JDay débile dans mes textes ...)

A plus.

Moi.


	26. Tisane

HELLOW ~

Petit texte mignon j'espère que vous aimerai ~

Bonne Lecture ~ :

* * *

Julien : *Au salon , regarde l'heure : 14:30 , va réveiller sa marmotte de compagnon qui n'est toujours pas debout.* *Rentre dans leur chambre* HEY LE CLODO , TOUJOURS PAS DEBOUT ?!

JDay : *Se retourne dans sa couette* Humpf , l-laisse m-moi d-dormir.

Julien : ... ça va JDay ? *S'assoit sur leur lit , soulève la couette et y trouve un Jérémy rouge tomate , visiblement fiévreux.* JDay ... me dit pas que t'es malade ?

JDay : N-Non ...

Julien : *Pose sa main sur son front* Te fous pas de moi t'es brulant ...

JDay : *Profite de la froideur de la main* P-Pt'être bien ...

Julien : Si t'arrêtais de sortir en t-shirt aussi ...

JDay : *Sais que son amant à raison* Oh ça va hein ...

Julien : Bon bouge pas je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut *Part de la chambre*

JDay : O-Ok ...

Julien : *Reviens avec une tasse et une boite de médoc' et les pose sur la table de chevet*

JDay : *Se tourne vers on compagnon*

Julien : Bon déjà tu prends ça , allez tiens !

JDay : *Accepte le comprimé*

Julien : Voilààà *Redresse en position assise JDay et lui met une tasse entre les mains.*

JDay : C'est quoi ?

Julien : J'pense que ça se voit que c'est de la tisane quand même crétin ! C'est ma mère qui m'a dit comment la faire quand j'étais petit , elle disait que ça pouvait tout soigner ...

JDay : Ohhhh c'est mignon *w* ... *prend un air gaga, rêveur.*

Julien : Arête de faire cette tête de niais et bois moi ça on a une analyse à tourner demain faudrait pas que tu sois malade ...

JDay : *Bois le contenu entier, le liquide chaux sucré lui fais du bien.*

Julien : *Lui reprend la tasse des mains* Bien maintenant allonge toi et dors t'es fatigué.

JDay : *S'exécute*

Julien : *Le borde et lui embrasse le front* Bien , bonne nuit ! *Se lève pour sortir*

JDay : Attends !

Julien : *Se tourne* Quoi ?

JDay : Tu veux pas me faire un vrai bisou ?

Julien : AH NAN je veux pas attraper ta saloperie de crève ! *Sort en claquant la porte*

* * *

Voilàà j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu ~

Laissez une review ~.

A plus.

Moi.


	27. Rêve

Hellow ~.

Merci aux reviews.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

Julien aimait rêver.

Oui cela pouvait paraitre bête, mais pour lui, c'était une façon de voyager, de bouger, de penser,de sentir, d'entendre ou tout simplement de vivre la nuit.

Étrangement Julien se rappeler toujours des rêves qu'il faisait, en général cela parlait de ses passions du moment, de ce qu'il amait ou, comme ces derniers temps, de celui qu'il aimait.

Julien rêvait beaucoup de son amant ces temps-ci.

Que cela parte d'un souvenir d'eux en vacance aux temps qu'il passait ensemble à s'amuser, à des souvenirs de vidéos qu'il avait monté ou encore l'une des nombreuses nuits qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

Mais les rêves que faisaient le plus souvent Julien et qu'il amait le plus étaient calmes et silencieux, doux et tendres, flous mais beaux , de ces rêves merveilleux dont vous ne voulez pas vous réveillez de peur de revenir à la réalité.

Oui, les rêves que Julien préférait faire étaient de ces doux rêves où lui et son amant étaient tout simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre , sans rien dire, sans bouger, juste eux deux et l'éternité.

Une éternité rendue bien vite moins éternelle par la sonnerie du réveil qui chaque matin le prévient ,qu'il était l'heure, de revenir à la réalité.


	28. Fluor II

Julien: *entre dans la pièce.* Coucou ~.

JDay.: - Tiens t'es de bonne humeur ?

Julien: - ... Crétin.

JDay: -J'me disais aussi...

Julien: - Mais je suis d'assez bonne humeur pour ça... *Veut embrasser son amant*

JDay: -Nope.

Julien: - Quoi c'est ta vengeance pour l'autre fois c'est ça ? T'es un vrai gamin, allez viens. *retente*

JDay: *Tourne la tête.*

Julien: - Pt'in c'est quoi ton problème dés le matin !

JDay: - J'ai pas de problème, juste que dés que tu te lèves tu fumes et donc TU pues de la gueule, va te brosser les dents on en reparlera.

Julien : - ...

JDay:...

Julien: - ... *est blessé dans son petit égo et part s'exécuter quand même , il n'a pas perdu l'envie d'embrasser l'autre abruti*


	29. Mariage

_**HELLOW ~**_

 _ **Le ... le mariage xO x'D**_ _ **!**_

 _ **J'ai dis que je les marierais , je le fais xD!**_

 _ **Etttt c'est une songfic *_* sur ... Mike Brant ...**_

 _ **Ok , moi même j'assume pas ...**_

 _ **C'est juste que je cherchais une chanson "vive l'amour les oiseaux les fleurs tout ça"**_

 _ **Et je me suis rappelé de Mike Brant qui est le chanteur préféré de ma mère ._.**_

 _ **Bref c'est une songfic sur "Laisse moi t'aimer" de Mike Brant**_

 _ **Evidemment la chanson , Jay , Julien ne m'appartiennent pas .**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture :**_

 _ ***Retourne à sa cure de Nirvana.***_

 _ **P.O.V JDay :**_

* * *

 _ **Enfin.**_

 _ **Enfin , je suis là à tes côtés, comme tu me l'as proposé il y a peu.**_

 _ **Mon dieu que ça fais niais un discours pareil.**_

 _ **Mais je m'en fiche, complètement.**_

 _ **Plus rien ne compte à part nous deux, ici, l'un en face de l'autre , prêt à se dire "oui".**_

 _ **Et alors que le temps semble s'être figé, comme nos regards l'un dans l'autre, il me semble entendre une mélodie bien vieille me revenir en ce merveilleux instant.**_

 _ **Cette douce chanson me porte, exprimant mes sentiments, ce que je rêve de te dire là tout de suite.**_

 _ **Mais je n'en ai plus besoin, cela fait bien longtemps que je te l'ai fait comprendre.**_

 **Laisse-moi t'aimer toute une nuit**

 ** _Oh oui , mais moi je ne veux pas qu'une nuit , je veux des années , une vie._**

 **Laisse-moi toute une nuit**

 _ **Toute ta vie, oui c'est bien cela que je veux : ta vie. Occuper tes jours et tes nuits, sous l'astre diurne ou nocture , que tu ne puisses me sortir de tes pensées.**_

 **Faire avec toi le plus long, le plus beau voyage**

 ** _Une belle et longue vie nous attends , je le sais, je le sens._**

 _ **Tous ne peut être que beau, tant que tu es à mes cotés.**_

 **Oh ! Veux-tu le faire aussi ? ...**

 _ **J'y compte bien , une belle et longue vie, un voyage à unique fin, un seul et unique obstacle qui n'arrivera que dans bien longtemps.**_

 _ **Et quand arrivera cette obstacle, je serai de toutes façons là pour le passer avec toi, jamais je ne te quitterait , même là bas.**_

 **Une hirondelle fait mon printemps**  
 **Quand je te vois**  
 **Mon ciel devient plus grand**  
 **Je prends ta main, alors je sens que j'ai pour toi**  
 **Oh ! L'amour au bout des doigts**

 _ **Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, tu ne peux te l'imaginer, même devant cet autel auquel tu m'as convié, et même si je te le disais ce serait faux, car je ne pourrai moi même pas exprimer assez fort ce que je ressent pour toi.  
**_

 **La feuille qui grandit a besoin de lumière**

 ** _"Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre"._**

 ** _Dieu que c'est cliché._**

 ** _Mais dieu que c'est vrai,_**

 ** _on se complète, tu es le torrent, je suis la rivière._**

 ** _Tu es toujours en mouvement et je suis calme._**

 ** _Nous sommes différents et c'est ce qui nous unis, je te canalise, tu mets de l'electricité dans ma vie._**

 **Et le poisson meurt sans l'eau de la rivière**

 ** _Nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre, des fois il m'arrive de me dire que je n'aurai peut être pas survécu sans toi..._**

 ** _Tu es un peu comme ma drogue au final, sauf que toi tu es parfaitement légal, je peux user de toi quand je veux, et c'est ça le plus beau._**

 ** _Tu es ma drogue , je ne peux vivre sans toi , je suis accro c'est prouvé depuis longtemps._**

 ** _Je ne peux vivre sans toi et si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour te garder au près de moi toute ma vie, que ma drogue ne me quitte pas, car sans toi je ne peux survivre._**

 **Aussi vrai que nos corps sont nés de la poussière**  
 **Toi, tu es mon soleil et mon eau vive**

 _ **Tu es mon soleil, tu illumines mes journées.**_

 _ **Me réchauffe quand tu t'aperçois que le froid s'apprette à m'emporter.**_

 _ **Me laisse toujours des moments de répis quand j'en ai besoin.**_

 _ **M'éclaire dans l'obscurité.**_

 _ **Me suis tout au long de la journée et veilles sur moi.**_

 _ **Tu es mon énergie vitale.**_

 _ **Je ne peux vivre sans toi.**_

 **Laisse-moi t'aimer rien qu'une nuit**  
 **Laisse-moi rien qu'une nuit**

 **Je veux t'aimer, toute ma vie.**

 **Voir dans tes yeux le plus merveilleux paysage**  
 **Oh ! Oui, si tu le veux ...**

"- Oui , je le veux"

 **Laisse-moi t'aimer**

* * *

 **Rehellow ~**

 **Je les ai marié ... Maintenant les gosses ! xD**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ~**

 **Si oui ou non , n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review.**

 **(Je me suis tapez 10 bonnes minutes de Mike Brant pour trouver la chanson à utiliser, faites un don de review xD ! Je dec' :3)**

 **Et dîtes moi également si vous souhaitez le P.O.V de Julien (tant qu'on y est ... x) )**

 **La drogue c'est mal x).**

 **A plus.**

 **Moi.**


	30. Et si ?

HELLOW ~

Touuut petit texte en vue, plus une petite idée qu'autre chose ^^.

Comme il y aura encore au moins deux textes sur leur mariages (Sisi) qui vont arriver, je les considérerais comme l'un des textes que je poste tous les dix chapitres ('Fin vous avez compris de quoi je parle.)

Merci encore à la review de Nina' !

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

Julien - Allllezzzzzzz !

JDay - J'ai dis NON ! Arête de faire l'enfant Julien !

\- Et si je te fais un bisou tu accepte ?

\- Mais non enfin !

\- Deux ?

\- Non.

\- Trois ?

\- Nan mais enfin Julien ça va pas ?

\- Et si je fais ça ?

Julien plaça alors ses deux mains derrière le coup de son amant et l'embrassa profondément et tellement longtemps que les gens qui faisaient la queue derrière eux les rappelèrent gentiment à l'ordre.

\- *Sourit comme un gamin à qui on propose du chocolat* Aloooors ?

\- ... Bon ok , prend les ces lunettes de soleil !

\- Merciiiii ~ *Attrape les lunettes sur le présentoir devant la caissière*

La caissière : - BON , Cette fois ce sera _tout_ ?!

Julien : - Oui madame ~.

* * *

En espérant que ce tout petit texte vous a plu !

Voudriez-vous bien laisser une review ? *w* ~

A plus.

Moi.


	31. Jalousie IV

HELLOW

Merci à Nina et NanekoLolz pour leurs review j'y répond le plus vite que j'en aurai possibilité sur un PC ^^.

Je ralentis un peu sur les textes mais ayant un emploi du temps défavorables pour les cours de l'après-midi , les contrôles et les devoirs ça freine un peu mais c'est bientôt les vacances bien m'y remettre ^^ !

Bonne Lecture:

* * *

\- Mais tu vas te calmer à la fin ?!

\- Non ! Je veux que tu avoues !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est PAS VRAI ! J'ai JAMAIS fais ça !

\- Arête de mentir je t'ai vu !

\- Mais enfin, c'est pour une critique ! Tu bosses même pas avec moi qu'est ce que t'es venu t'incrustes au montage ?!

\- Alors tu avoues ?!

\- Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai jamais au GRAND jamais maté le cul à Alizée au montage de la video !

\- Te fous pas de moi je t'ai vu ! Avoue au lieu d'être un lâche !

\- Mais il te faut quoi pour comprendre ?!

\- Mais...je..ben une preuve !

\- Mais un preuve de quoi ?

\- Une preuve qui le prouve tu me préfères à elle !

\- Arête tu parles comme si je l'a connaissait !

\- PROUVE LE MOI MAINTENANT !

\- OK !

JDay en ayant marre que son amant lui hurle dessus pour n'importe quoi approcha rapidement sa tête de celle de son jeune mari (ndla : que ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça xD ) et l'embrassa d'une telle façon qu'ils en tombèrent par terre.

\- Ça te vas comme preuve ?!

\- Mmh... oui mais j'exige bosser avec toi dans la prochaine série de vidéos que tu créé, là je pourrai te surveiller !

\- ...


	32. Je suis dans ton coeur j'y reste

**HELLOW ~**

 **Voici le P.O.V de Julien pendant le mariage.**

 **Maintenant l'OS complètement craqué sur le mariage et on a le compte *-*.**

 **Merci aux review de NanekoLolz et de TwixTate.**

 **La chanson est à Céline Dion (Aidezzz moiii D':) et JDay et Julien a eux mêmes**

 **Bonne Lecture :**

 **J'ai compris tous les mots,**

Tu me l'as dis , tu me l'as dis des centaines de fois : je t'aime.

 **j'ai bien compris merci;**

Tu me l'as dis assez souvent ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir une chose : Est-ce vrai ?

Maintenant que je suis ici, oui je le sais.

Tout ceci est bien réel.

 **Raisionnable et nouveau,**  
 **c'est ainsi par ici**

Je pourrai devenir n'importe quoi , ne plus être le connard que je suis, être plus attentioné, plus à l'écoute, plus tendre, plus gentil, plus ce que tu es.

Oui mon amour , seul toi est parfait, un peu tout à la fois :

Gentil

Généreux

Tendre

Et attendrissant aussi

Altruiste

Magnifique

Beau

Amoureux

Parfait

en tout point

N'en doute pas.

N'en doute jamais.

Jamais.

 **Que les choses ont changé,**  
 **que les fleurs ont fané**  
 **Que le temps d'avant,**  
 **c'était le temps d'avant**  
 **Que si tout zappe et lasse,**  
 **les amours aussi passent**

Pitié , dit le moi.

Dit moi que rien ne nous séparera.

Jamais,

je ne pourrai pas le supporter

Vivre sans toi ? Oh non,

Je pourrai faire n'importe quoi pour te garder.

Même contre ta volonté.

Egoïste non ? Et bien j'assume.

Je t'aime JDay.

Ne l'oublie jamais .

 **Il faut que tu saches**

 **J'irai chercher ton c** **œ** **ur**  
 **si tu l'emportes ailleurs**

Si tu pars , je te suivrais, où que tu ailles , je serai derrière toi.

 **Même si dans tes danses**  
 **d'autres dansent tes heures**

Et si un autre doit partager je le tuerai, pour que je puisse me réinstaller à cette petite place rien qu'a moi, dans ton coeur **.**

On a pas le droit de cambriolé une maison non ?

Et bien que personne ne s'introduise dans la mienne.

Oui mon amour, ton coeur est ma maison.

 **J'irai chercher ton âme**  
 **dans les froids dans les flammes**

A l'autre bout du pays, en Afrique, en Asie, au Pôle , en Amérique , n'importe où où tu iras je serai là , près de toi, même si tu ne me vois pas.

De toute façon tu me verras bien un jour.

Je ne compte pas rester discret bien longtemps si une telle situation devait arrivée.

Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous deux là, je viens à douter qu'une telle chose ne puisse nous arriver.

 **Je te jetterai des sorts**  
 **pour que tu m'aimes encore**

Je serai près à tout pour toi, même tenter l'impossible.

 **Fallait pas commencer**  
 **m'attirer, me toucher**  
 **Fallait pas tant donner**  
 **moi je sais pas jouer;**

Maintenant que tu m'as, tu n'as plus le droit de me quitter.

Tu m'as attiré, je suis arrivé, maintenant assume.

Je ne suis pas ton jouet, tu ne risque pas de te débarasser de moi aussi facilement que tu ne peux le croire.

Je suis bien à ma place dans ton coeur, maintenant je n'en sors plus

 **On me dit qu'aujourd'hui,**  
 **on me dit que les autres font ainsi**

Je m'en fous qu'on soit pas comme les autres.

C'est sûr qu'on forme un couple un peu bizzare

Mais c'est bien comme ça nan ?

 **Je ne suis pas les autres, nah oh non,**

Mais ça tu l'as bien compris depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle personne et tu as tenté ta chance quand même.

Tu as joué et tu as gagné, tu m'as maintenant.

Je suis dans ton coeur, j'y reste.

Pour l'éternité

 **Je trouverai des langages**  
 **pour chanter tes louanges**

Change.

De nom, d'identitée, de langue, de nationalité, de pays.

Je m'en fiche.

Je peux m'adapter à tout pour toi.

S'il faut manger du phoque ou du calamar pour vivre auprès de toi je le fais.

S'il faut apprendre le Russe, le chinois, l'Italien ou l'Hongrois je m'en fiche.

Je peux m'adapter.

Et tu le sais.

 **Les formules magiques**  
 **des marabouts d'Afrique**  
 **J'les dirai sans remords**

Je suis prêt à recourir à n'importe quel moyen pour rester avec toi.

 **pour que tu m'aimes encore**  
 **Je m'inventerai reine**  
 **pour que tu me retiennes**

Devenir quelqu'un de plus important.

Te rendre jaloux avec d'autres hommes, si cela peut te faire venir à moi je n'hésiterai pas.

 **Je me ferai nouvelle**  
 **pour que le feu reprenne;**

Si un jour je te lasse.

Que tu en as marre de moi.

Surtout ne pars pas.

Dis le moi.

Je peux changer.

Dis moi en quoi.

Je le ferai.

Pour toi je peux tout faire.

Et le pire c'est que tu le sais.

 **Je deviendrai ces autres**  
 **qui te donnes du plaisir**

Si une autre personne t'attire un jour, je peux devenir comme elle.

L'imiter à la perfection.

Puis je la buterai.

Et ma place dans ton coeur, je la retrouverai.

Et un jour je te redécouvrerai ma véritable identitée.

Mais tu devras quand même me garder.

Car je ne compterai pas m'en aller.

Tu seras piégé.

 **Vos jeux seront les nôtres,**  
 **si tel est ton désir;**

Je peux faire n'importe quoi pour toi, demande moi n'importe quoi.

Même franchir le dernier des rempart s'il le faut.

Mais à une condition.

Qu'on le franchisse ensemble.

Et si tu refuses...

Je te traîne avec moi.

 **Plus brillante plus belle**  
 **pour une autre étincelle**

 **Je me changerai en or**  
 **pour que tu m'aimes encore (eee)**

Je m'améliorerait

Penserait à chaque détail.

Rien ne sera de trop.

Pour te plaire à nouveaux.

 **pour que tu m'aimes encore**

Mais au final tu es là.

 **pour que tu m'aimes encore**

En face de moi.

 **pour que tu m'aimes encore**

Et tu ne partiras pas.

 **pour que tu m'aimes encore**

S'il le faut je t'en empêcherai

 **pour que tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes**

Je suis bien au chaud à ma place dans ton coeur.

Alors j'y reste.

 **Tu m'aimes encore, encore**

\- "Oui."

 **Pour que tu m'aimes encore**

Maintenant c'est officiel, ton coeur est mon foyer.

A jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà , j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Il y a peu être quelques fautes d'orthographe et des fautes de frappes (TEEPEX !) { - Vous pouvez pas comprendre mais j'étais obligée x)}**

 **Bref j'essairai de les corriger au plus vite.**

 **Laissez une review :) ? ~**

 **A plus.**

 **Moi.**

* * *

 **A oui et j'ai coupé des parties des paroles :**

 ***Avant que l'on s'attache,**  
 **avant que l'on se gâche**

 **Je veux que tu saches**

 **J'irai chercher ton c** **œ** **ur**  
 **si tu l'emportes ailleurs**  
 **Même si dans tes danses**

 **d'autres dansent tes heures**  
 **J'irai chercher ton âme**  
 **dans les froids, dans les flammes**  
 **Je te jetterai des sorts**  
 **pour que tu m'aimes encore**

 **Je ferai nos bagages**  
 **pour d'infinies vendanges**

 **Je me changerai en or**  
 **pour que tu m'aimes encore (eee)**


	33. Sapin de Noël

HELLOW ~

Je peu enfin commencer à sortir mes textes de Noël ~

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira ~

Merci aux reviews ~

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

\- ... Julien ... Je peux savoir où on va ? Et tu compte enlever tes mains de mon visage quand ?

\- Rooh mais attends un peu petit impatient !

\- Mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne m'emmènes pas dans la cave afin de m'éliminer hein ? Hein ?

\- T'es con.

\- Je te merde.

\- Moi aussi. Bon tais-toi un peu tu vas tout gâcher.

\- Mais j'étouffe avec tes mains de géant.

\- T'arête de psychoter toi ?

\- Mais je ne psychote pas ! Je suis sûr que ton but c'est de m'éliminer pour récupérer la chaine afin de faire passer un message au monde entier qui parlera de l'invasion de la terre par les teepex membrés aidés des Nyan Cats et des cow-boys déguisés en Johnny Depp qui jouent du synthé' qui eux seront également commandés par les généraux Julianix , Marceius et Adrianox de l'armée des Illuminatis Discount afin d'enahir la terre !

\- ...

\- Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit de choisir ma mort ?

\- Heureusement qu'on ai arrivé je n'aurai pas à t'entendre plus longtemps dire des conneries ...

\- Ne plus mentendre ? Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai plus le don de la parole ... et donc qu'on me l'aura enlever ... et donc que je serai mort AH AH ! Tu es démasqué tes tartines miaullantes ne peuvent plus rien pour toi maintenant !

\- *retire ces mains afin de les poser sur la bouche de JDay*

\- *Ouvre de grands yeux qui se remplisent bien vite d'étoiles.*

\- ... Alors ?

\- Mpfffhumum !

\- Ah oui pardon ... *retire ses mains*

\- C'est ... c'est magnifique ...

Devant notre JDay se dressait un immense sapin dont la dernière aiguille surmontée d'une étoile dorée dont la surface était consituée de petits croisillons de lames de fer dorées touchait le plafon, de magnifiques boules bleu glace encerclaient le connifère ainsi que de longs fils brillants blancs et bleus glaces l'encerclaient harmonieusement , des flocons se trouvaient également accrochés à l'arbre de noël qui lui était saupoudré de fausse neige.*

\- Tu ... tu l'as fais tout seul ... parce que d'habitude ...

\- Je fous rien je sais, c'est pas ce que tu m'as crié à la figure ce matin pendant qu'on s'enguelait ?

\- Euh ... je ...

\- Et bien pour me faire pardonner j'ai décidé de faire le sapin pour noël, de la même manière que le faisaient tes parents, de ... ce que tu m'as dit... je crois...

\- *Sourit tendrement à son amant* Il est magnifique et exacte a mes souvenirs. Merci.

JDay replaca alors une mèche de cheveux dissidente derrière l'oreille de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, avec pour décor un magnifique sapin de Noël et un petit kiwi se demandant pourquoi un énorme arbre brillant se trouvait dans sa maison

* * *

RHELLOW ~

J'espère que ça vous a plu ~

J'en fais pas un peu beaucoup pour un sapin de noël x'D ? ~

Laissez une review , ça fait plaisir à l'auteur et ça peut l'aider . ~

A plus ~

Moi ~

trop de ~


	34. Gamin

\- *Allume la lumière du salon.* Julien j'ai entendu du bruit et t'étais plus dans la chambre, t'es là ?

\- *Se retourne vers JDay d'un air effrayé avec un mystérieux contenu dans les mains.*

\- *Sourit doucement.* Je vois... Heureusement que j'avais prévu cette éventualité...

\- *rougit et baisse la tête comme un enfant prit en faute après avoir fait une bêtise.*

\- Allez Julien repose ça et viens te coucher, c'est vide de toute façon.

\- *A soudainement une tête étonnée* Qu...

\- Oui j'ai planqué les vrais chez un pote pour parce que je savais que tu serais tenté . *s'approche de son amant, se penche et lui embrasse le front.* Hop ! Au lit ! Tu sauras ce qu'i l'intérieur demain et seulement demain !

\- Je...je...

\- Quand même à ton âge on ne se lève plus la nuit pour allez regarder ce qu'i l'interieur de ses paquets de cadeaux de noël Julien !

* * *

Alors ? Un avis ^^ ? Trop court ? Trop brusque ? Oui ? Non ?

A plus ~

Moi ~


	35. La chambre de Julien

Hey ~

Que peut-il bien y'avoir dans la chambre de Julien ?

Ma réponse tout de suite x').

Pas à moi.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

M.C - E-Et si on allait plutôt visiter les ... euh .. les t-toilettes ! Hein ils sont bien les toilettes, y'a du c-carrelage b-bleu toutçatoutça ...

Marie-Juliette - Enfin mon fils que dis-tu là ? Cesse dont de faire l'enfant et entrons !Hihihihi ! *cherche la clef de la chambre*

M.C - *Devient rouge tomate*

JDay - Ca va Julien ?

M.C - E-Euh B-bah nan en fait ...

JDay - Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

M.C - J-Je ... bon tu promets de pas te moquer ?

JDay - Mais oui enfin qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

M-J - *Tourne la clef dans la serrure de la porte* Voilà entrons !

JDay - O.o

M.C - Attention à toi JDay si tu te marres je te-

JDay - a-a-aAaAaAAahhAhaAAAAAAh...

Trop tard Jérémy était déjà hilare, tombant dans les bras de son amant qui le lacha par terre sans ménagement les joues rouges.

M.C - T'avais promis de ne pas te moquer !

M-J - Enfin, se moquer de quoi ?

JDay tenta de se relever mais cela lui était impossible, il ne pouvait plus s'arêtter de rire devant ce qu'il voyait il en avait mal à l'estomac il en pouvait plus.

Comment s'empecher de rire quand la chambre d'enfant de votre amant était un véritable QG pour la fanbase des Winx ?

Des poupées des fées partout, des peluches dont une immense collée au mur représentant un lapin bleu avec des ailes et surtout ... SURTOUT , La peintures des six fées sur le mur avec au centre un homme , de longs cheveux chatains aux reflets roux, deux orbes bleues en guise d'yeux, une tunique verte faite en feuille d'arbres à la fée Clochette, un leggings rose et des spartiates blanches au pied et ... et ... une paire d'ailes mauves et vertes pailletées acrochée dans le dos du jeune garçon.

JDay ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant avait autant honte, il le trouvait mignon avec des ailes lui ... il devrait lui en acheter pour Noël tien !


	36. JDR

Faut vraiment que je me bouge sur ce recueil ._.

Mais vous inquiétez pas le texte de Noël vient demain si tout se passe bien et après les fêtes je réécrirai plus souvent et je me forcerai à être régulière Na !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Nonoémix : Et bien déjà , heureuse de te faire rire autant x) ! Ensuit merci beaucoup pour tes gentils compliments ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que la fic, l'OS ou le recueil qu'on écrit est apprécié ! J'espèr que la suite te plaira ^^

Merci à Maddpsychohatter et Nonoémix pour leurs reviews :)

JDay et Julien sont pas à moi.

Désoooolé pour les fautes ! ~ Je les corrigerai sûrement si je les troue en relisant plus tard x') !

Bonne Lecture ;) :

* * *

Julien : - JDay je t'interdit de faire ça !

? : - D'un coté tu es bien trop loin de lui pour qu'il entende donc tu ne peux pas sugg-

Julien : - Ta gueule Mahyar ! J'interdit à ce c***** d'effectuer une telle action !

JDay : - Mais enfin Juju' je veux jus-

Julien : - J'ai dis non !

Mahyar : - Si tu veux tu pourrais toujours tenter un jet pour voir si tu arrives à passer cette racine d'arbre sans tomber et allez t'opposer à cette action ...

Julien : - Il se fout royalement de ma gueule le MJ là ?

Mahyar : - Pt'être bien que oui, peut être bien que non *grand sourire*

Julien : - Tu serais pas derrière cette cam' je t'étriperai ...

Mahyar : - J'aurai répendu tes tripes à toi sur le sol bien avant.

Julien : - C'est de la provocation ?!

Mahyar : - Pt'être bien que oui, peut être bien que non *même grand sourire*

Julien : - Grrrrr ... *bah il grogne*

JDay : - Mais enfin chéri il est où le problème ?!

Julien : - Tu te fous de moi là ?

JDay : - Mais enfin non j-

Julien : - Jérémy Arnaud A***l je t'inter-DIS FORMELLEMENT DE FAIRE UN JET POUR VOIR SI TU ARRIVES A TE TAPER LA SERVEUSE DE L'AUBERGE !


	37. Cadeaux II

Ils sont pas à moi : ITP, JDay et Julien.

Merci à TwixTate pour sa review.

* * *

Quand InThePanda rentra chez lui après être sorti faire les courses, il se rendit bien vite compte que son appartement était plus que saccagez, les meubles était dans tous les sens , sauf l'original, les lampe écrabouillées par terre tous les tiroirs , tous les placards, toutes les armoires, les portes, tout était ouvert au maximum et vidés par terre, pourtant rien ne semblait avoir disparus, tous ses bibelots, sa télé, son ordinateur, électroménager, ses affaires et même sa nourriture, tout était plus ou moins intactes mais là.

ITP n'eu pas longtemps à réfléchir avant de trouver qui avait pu s'introduire chez lui en son absence sans casser fenêtre ni forcer de portes, il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro , tomba sur le répondeur et laissa un message :

\- Allo Jérémy ? Oui c'était juste pour te dire qu'il a aussi chercher ici que tu as bien fait de cacher les cadeaux chez Gaël finalement.


	38. Nowël

Mots de l'auteurs :

\- JDay et Julien sont pas à moi.

\- Nowel

\- Bonne Lecture :

* * *

Julien était excitée comme une puce, aujourd'hui on était le 25 Décembre , le jour de Noël ! Bien qu'il ne révelerait ouvertement, Julien adorait cette fête , le seul jour de l'année où sa famille était à peu près normale et ne cherchais pas à se donner des air, c'était à Noël.

Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était également à Noël qu'il avait rencontré JDay alors qu'ITP avait décidé de tous les réunirs chez lui pour qu'ils puissent passer les fêtes ensembles ... et c'était aussi à Noël qu'il lui avait fait sa demande, autant vous dire qu'il avait passé l'étape dinde et cadeau pour allez s'occuper d'autre chose ce noël là ...

Julien releva les yeux vers l'horloge, son mari n'allait pas tarder à arriver , il lui avait finalement avoué qu'il avait cacher les cadeaux chez Gaël quand JDay aait été avertis pour la 5 fois qu'une tornade était passée dans l'appartement d'un de ses amis.

Ce n'est que lorsque la sonette retentit que Julien retrouva définitivement une âme d'enfant et se mit à sautiller jusqu'a l'amour de sa vie et à s'accrocher à son bras en lui répétant "Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Alors" en boucle, JDay exquissa un sourire mi-amusé mi-énervé que bébé Julien lui saute dessus à peine était-il rentré.

Quelques minutes plus tard les cadeaux était sous le sapin et alors que JDay avait demandé à Julay de faire le guet et de mordre avec son bec tout individu portant de long cheveux châtains-roux qui s'approcherai trop du sapin.

Leur repas se passa dans la tradition bien que cette année ils soient seul autour de la dinde de Noël , pas parce que personnes ne voulait fêter avec eux mais parce qu'ils l'avaient choisis, c'était quand même leur premier vrai Noël ensemble en tant que mari et mari.

Le repas finit , JDay annonça à son amant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux , celui-ci se remit à sautiller sur place, d'ailleurs il sautillait de plus en plus haut à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'arbre de Noël.

C'est ainsi que JDay reçut le nouveaux jeu-vidéo qu'il avait supplié d'acheter (Oui JDay aussi peut être un vrai gamin.) ainsi qu'une nouvelle casquette de marque et un nouveau portable.

Alors que Julien prenait ses paquet il ressentit comme une chose ... vivante à l'intérieur de l'un deux. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa curiosité et il déballa le paquet qui se révella être un carton avec quelque trous pour faire passer l'air au dessus, Jérémy avait dû l'emballer seulement quelques minutes avant de le mettre au pied du conifère.

Lorsque Julien l'ouvrit ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le surprit d'ailleurs puis il eu un sourire naissant qui devint bientôt un sourire complètement gaga devant ce qu'il voyait.

Dans le carton se trouvait un réptile qui se révelera bientôt être un caméléon et un bébé kiwi tout pelucheux _(Non Isil ce n'est toujours pas un bébé fruit.)_ qui semblait dormir au fond de la boite.

Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui lui souriait tendrement et se pencha vers lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement jusqu'à ce que son amant se sépare de lui pour lui indiquer les deux autres paquet cadeaux. Il referma donc la boite et la posa délicatement au sol.

Dans le plus petit il fut surpris de voir les clopes édition collector que son amant ne lui avait pas acheter quelques textes plus tôt, et dans l'autre une toute nouvelle paires de lunettes de soleil noire de marque Ray Ban.

Les deux amants se prirent dans les bras de l'autre et s'embrassèrent longuement , se séprant juste pour avoir de l'air puis refondant l'un sur l'autre , ils continuèrent ce petit manège jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils en seraient sûr, il se diront qu'ils avaient passé un simple mais merveilleux Noël


	39. Thierry et la vengeance des trois autres

Julien : *entre chez lui* JDay ?

JDay : Yep ?

Julien: Mais... mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il lui est arrivé quoi à l'appartement ?

JDay : Oh c'est rien juste Thierry qui est passé garder les deux kiwis et le caméléon...faudra vraiment qu'on leur trouve un nom d'ailleurs... enfin bref.

Julien: T-Thierry... J-JDay t-tu n'as d-donc rien a-apprit de ce qu'il... s'est p-passé avec J-Julay la dernière f-fois ?

JDay : T'inquiète j'avais prévu le coup...

Julien: Ah bon... et qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

JDay : Rien. C'est juste qu'à trois ils le sèment plus vite.

Julien: Je vois...

JDay: Et crois moi ils en ont profité pour venger leur aîné...

Julien: Ah bon et comment ?

JDay: Tu veux pas savoir...

Julien: *O.o* Ok...

JDay: Julien ?

Julien: Oui ?

JDay: La chambre est la seule pièce à ne pas avoir été ravagée...

Julien: Je vois...

JDay: *grand sourire*

Julien: *ne résiste pas, de toute façon pourquoi résister ?* Arête de faire cette tête de niais et ramène tes fesses ! *part en direction de la chambre*

JDay : Avec plaisir *^_^*

Julien: ... -_-"


	40. Barrettes

Hellow ~

 _ **Pour commencer déjà Bonne Fêtes à tous ^^ !**_

Ensuite je sais que tous les dix chapitres je poste un textes plutôt centré sur les pensées d'un des deux mais là j'ai vraiment pas d'idées et je préfère attendre que d'écrire un texte merdique que je le serait forcé à écrire. Mais vous l'aurez , je pense que je me rattraperai en bonus d'un texte normal de ce receuil , m'enfin on verra ^^

 _Réponse à la review anonyme :_

 **Guest** : Et bien déjà je suis heureuse de te faire rire et ensuite ne t'inquiète pas tes ailes de fées arrivent bientôt mais je ne voulait pas les mettre dans les cadeaux de JDay envers Julien vu que c'était censé lui faire plaisir x') ! J'espère que la suite de ce receuil te plaira et encore merci pour ta review :)

 **Merci à la review d'Isil gawien et de l'anonyme :) !**

Et merci également pour les nombreuses vues ^^ !

JDay et Julien ne m'appartiennent pas :)

 **Bonne Lecture :**

* * *

Julien : JDAY !

JDay : Yep ?

Julien : Je la supporte plus !

JDay : Ooh arête elle est pas mignonne ma petite soeur ?

Julien : NON ! C'EST L'ENVOYE DE SATAN CETTE GAMINE !

JDay : Hé ! Je te signale que tu parle de ma soeur là ! Et puis de toute façon tu vas bien devoir la supporter, elle reste encore une semaine !

Julien : M-Mais ...

JDay : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as encore fait ?

Julien : E-Elle ...

JDay : Mmh ?

Julien : E-Elle m-m'as -volé mes bareeeeeeetteuhs *pleure*


	41. mpreg

_Au toilette :_

JDay : *vomit ses tripes*

Julien : *Entre* Et bah alors ? T'as pas supporter la buche d'hier soir ?

JDay : Relève la tête* N-Non ... j-je ... *rend son petit déjeuner à nouveau*

Julien : Quoi , t'es malade ?

JDay : *Lève la tête* N-Non ... m-mais tu ... tu comprends paaaaaaeuuuh *pleure*

Julien : Hey tu te calmes qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

JDay : Pourquoi tu me cris dessuuuuuus ? *pleure toujours et encore*

Julien : *S'adoucit* Mais je crie pas enfin... *se penche* Attends c'est quoi ça ? ...

JDay : *Tourne la tête vers Julien pleurant encore*

Julien : *Regarde l'objet dans sa main, plus précisément ce qu'il y écrit dessus.*

*Regarde JDay avec les yeux menacant de sortir de leurs orbites* Naaaaan ...


	42. Flashback de Nowël

_Merci à TwixTate pour sa review :) :_

 _Bonne Lecture :_

* * *

 _Flashback_

\- B*****

Julien: - Oh ça va calme toi.

JDay: - POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!

Julien: - Pour te faire détourner le regard...

JDay: - Mais enfin de quoi ? De la buche de Noël ? Bah c'est raté tu m'as enfoncé la tête dedans...

Julien: - C'est pas la buche que je voulais pas que tu regardes...

JDay :- Pourquoi t'as fais ça alors ?

Julien: - Parce que Monsieur regardait d'un peu trop près le postérieur de Patrick Sébastien...

JDay: -...


	43. Suite de M-Preg

Julien : - A-Alors tu es ... enceint ? ... C'est possible ça ?

JDay : - *Sanglote* A-Apparemment ...

Julien : - ... *est étonné mais préfère ne pas refaire pleurer JDay*

JDay : - O-On f-fait qu-quoi ? O-On le g-garde ?

Julien : - *Fronce les sourcils* Evidemment qu'on le garde ! C'est un être humain , il a le droit de vire bordel !

JDay : - *ouvre de grand yeux*

Julien : - *inquiet de refaire pleurer son compagnon* Q-Quoi ? Q-Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

JDay : - Tu ... tu ...

Julien : - *très vite* Oui ?! Quoi ?!

JDay : - T'es ... t'es ...

Julien : - ?

Jday : - *A des étoiles dans les yeux* T'es trop miiiiignooooooooooooooooooooooon *~*

Julien : - ...

JDay : - *regarde son mari comme si c'était un petit chaton trop kawaï, d'ailleurs il commençait à apercevoir de très jolis oreilles de chat sur la tête de son companon, ... Oops , il s'égarait ~*

Julien : - Bon ... bah au moins t'as arrêter de chialer !

JDay : - *Saute sur Julien pour lui faire un groooooos câlin ~*

Julien et JDay : *se casse la gueule et se font un gros câlin tout mignon en souriant niaisement jusqu'à ce que la réalitée rattrape Julien : Il. Allait. Avoir. Un. Gosse.*


	44. Winx plus Julien égal JDay content

JDay : - S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit *fait une tête de chiot battu*

Julien : - Enfin JDay NON !

JDay : - Mais t'as dit que tu ferais tout pour me faire paisiiiiir *commence à avoir les yeux mouillés*

Julien : - Ah non te remet pas à pleurer hein !

JDay : - *Commence à sangloter*

Julien : - N-Non ... j'ai dit arête ! Tu pleures pas !

JDay : - P-Pourquoi tu recommences à cr... à cri... à criiiiieeeeeeeer *Fond en larme*

Julien : - M-Mais je ... enfin je voulais pas ... JDay pitié arête tu sais que j'aime pas ça ! Je ...

JDay : - T'es méchaaaaaaaaaaaaaant *Pleure* en fait tu m'aiiiiiimes paaaaaas *Se prend le visage et pleure*

Julien : - Mais ... mais enfin JDay je veux bien faire de mon mieux pour réaliser tes envie tant que tu seras enceint mais ... je peux pas faire CA !

JDay : - *Pleure et sanglote plus fort*

Julien : - Je ... *le prend dans ses bras* Je ... tu veux pas autre chose ? Je ... une autre pizza au Nutella ?

JDay : - Naaaaaan je veux que le faaaaasse *Chouine toujours*

Julien : - *Prend une petite voix* Pitié elles m'ont traumatisé quand j'était petit tu le sais, me force pas à faire ça ...

JDay : - *Tombe à genoux toujours en pleurant*

Julien : - *Tombe avec lui toujours en l'étreignant* Y'a vraiment rien d'autre qui te ferai plaisir ?

JDay : N-Non ...

Julien : - T-Tu te moqueras pas ?

JDay : - N-NON ! *sanglote* Je me m-moquerai pas !

Julien : - Bon ... *prend quelque chose à coté de lui*

JDay : - *relève la tête et sourit légèrement*

Julien : - Et dire qu'on en est qu'a un mois ... *enfile se qui ressemble à une robe en fleurs et s'accroche des ... ailes pailletées dans le dos* Voilààààà content ?

JDay : - M-Mais ... t-tu chantes p-pas ?

Julien : - *Parle bas* Ohput*t'asdubolquejet'aimetoi. *Plus haut* S si ! Pitié ne repleure pas !

JDay : - *resourit*

Julien : Bon Hum hum ... *commence à chanter "Enchantix"* *continue la chanson*

JDay : - *applaudis à la fin de la chanson* Wiiiiiii *~* Ye t'aiiiiiimes *^* !

Julien : - J-Je peux m-me r-rechanger m-maintenant ?

JDay : - *Lui saute au coup* Wiiiiiiiii * ~~ * *l'embrasse*

Julien : - *un peu traumatisé d'avoir dû ressubir ce qu'il a vécu toute son enfance* M-Merci ... *tente de souffler pour se calmer* P-plus que H-Huit m-mois ...P-plus que H-Huit m-mois ...


	45. Trop c'est trop

JDay: - Mais. Je. Veux. Y. Aller.

Julien: - J'ai. Dis. Non.

JDay: - Mais pourquoiiiiiii ?

Julien: - Enfin j'ai céder à nombre de tes caprices d'homme enceint ! J'ai preparer tes pizza chocolat - nutella- chamallow- avocat, j'ai mit un costume de fée et j'ai chanté, j'ai regardé avec toi toutes les saisons de My Little Pony et j'ai même arrêter de clopé dans l'appartement parce que tu me hurlais dessus que c'était toxique pour le bébé mais il est hors de question que je t'emmène là bas. Tu pouvais pas faire comme les femmes et juste avoir envie de bouffer des fraises ? Noooooon toi il faut qu'on t'emmène en plus à son ... *se retient de l' insulter pour pas faire pleurer JDay* concert !

JDay: - M-Mais tu voulais que je s-sois h-heureux...

Julien: - Oui mais je ne t'emmènerai pas là bas pour autant !

JDay: - M-Mais *commence a pleurer*

Julien: - Ah non hein ! Ca ne marchera pas cette fois ! Je supporte le fait de te voir chialer depuis 1 mois, maintenant tu arêtes de faire chier s'pèce de gonzesse !

JDay : - *se met a pleurer bruyamment*

Julien: - *commence a perdre patience, ça fait 1 mois qu'il fait tout pour supporter son amant alors maintenant il craque.* TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?! *Le gifle*

JDay: - *Tombe à terre, écarquille les yeux, se lève et par s'enfermer dans la pièce juste à côté de lui qui se trouve être la buanderie, après tout,il avait juste voulut allez au concert de Chantal Goya et son amant n'avait pas le droit de le frapper comme ça !*


	46. Un titre Euh : Julien devant une portex)

Hellow ~

Réponse aux reviews :

 _Nonoémix : Uiiii tu vois j'avais dit qu'elles y seraient x) ! Je vais d'ailleurs_ _Tenter_ _de dessiner Julien en fée puisqu'Aël peut pas :3 ! (Je vais regretter d'avoir dit ça )._

 _Ensuite : Oui le m-preg peut ne pas être apprécié par tout le monde, j'en prendrais compte et je ferai en sorte de ne pas trop m'attarder dessus :) Et puis vous ne pouvez absolument pas savoir comment ça va finir x) Si vous voulez un indice sachez que mon instinct de "sadique" ressort :') ! Bref j'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci pour ta review :)_

 **Bonne Lecture :**

* * *

Raaaah pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça leur arrie ?! Ce ... c'était contre nature bordel ! Alors oui , il s'était renseigné , c'était déjà arriver une dizaine de fois environ mais ... pourquoi ?! Il y avait 7 milliards d'humains sur terre alors pourquoi eux ?! Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient donc fait pour mériter ça ? Alors oui, un gosse , ça rend quelque peu joyeux , c'est toujours une petite source de bonheur, ça sourit et ça rigole pour un pu tout et n'importe quoi mais là ils n'étaient juste pas près ! Et puis l'aut' con qui piquait minimum 3 crises par jours, et demandait des choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Et puis il arrivvait pas à lui en vouloir merde ! Alors Oui, il venait de le claquer mais il avait juste craqué ! Il était à bout tout simplement, après tout ça il avait bien le droit non ? Si les rôles avaient été inersé son mari aurait aussi pété un cable ! Bon ... Un peu moins violemment mais il aurait quand même été un minimum irité !

Mais en attendant il l'avait frappé et JDay c'était enfermé dans la buanderie... m'enfin il allait quand même pas rester enfermé trop longtemps, il allait bien finir par sortir ... non ?

Julien : - *frappe à la porte* Bon JDay ... tu sors ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^

A plus ~

Moi ~.


	47. JDay dans la buanderie

I-Il l'avait frappé ? ... I-Il avait pas le droit ! Lui aussi il en avait marre de ses saut d'humeur, de fondre en larmes pour tout et n'importe quoi à à peine 1 mois et quelques de grossesse mais c'était quand même pas sa faute ! C'était lui, derrière la porte , qui était méchant ! Il lui avait dit, des les premières semaines, qu'il l'aiderait et ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir ! A la place il l'avait frappé et maintenant lui il avait mal ! Il voulait sortir d'ici et frapper son compagnon à son tour pour qu'il ai mal lui aussi ! A moins qu'il ne veuille le prendre dans ses bras et mouiller son T-Shirt de larmes en lui disant à quel point il l'aime ? Raaaah il ne savait plus ! Il en avait sérieusement marre, finalement il en voulait plus de ce truc ! Il lui pourrissait déjà la vie alors qu'il était même pas né ! Bien l'enfant de son père tien ... enfin le père de derrière la porte ... bref. Jérémy voulait sortir mais il ne voulait pas voir son compagnon pour autant ... et s'il le regifflait ? Lui il voulait pas ... attendez ... *à&~!% pourquoi son ventre se mettait à faire du bruit ? Il avait mangé il y a peine 2 heures ! C'était un vrai morfale l'être qui grandissait en lui ! Bon et s'il sortait ? Il pouvait toujours esquiver l'autre abruti pour aller cherchez à manger puis s'enfermer dans un placard ... Mais arriverait - t -il à courir assez vi-

Tien il entend une voix qui résonne derrière la porte

\- Bon JDay ... tu sors ?


	48. Etreinte

La voix de Julien était plutôt douce quand il lui a demandé de sortir ... il n'était plus fâché ? Il était rare que son amant se calme aussi vite. Mais il avait vraiment envie de sortir ... mais s'il sortait en pleure maintenant son amant se moquerai encore de lui en le traitant de gonzesse!Mais peut être qu'il le laisserait tranquille au vu de son état ... Mais m**** JDay en avait marre de ne pas savoir ! Il ne savait plus s'il voulait étreindre son amant et pleurer dans ses bras, le frapper, l'ignorer, se barrer , il ne savait pas ! Enfin ... il avait une petite préférence pour fondre dans les bras de son amant mais il n'était pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée... mais il allait bien falloir qu'il sorte de la buanderie non ? Bon ... cette fois c'était décidé : il sortait de là ! JDay se redressa et avanca doucement vers la porte, il met la main sur la clenche et la baisse doucement, il entrouvre la porte et fait légèrement dépasser sa tête de manière à voir son compagnon qui a l'air plutôt soulagé qu'il se décide enfin à sortir.

\- JDay ... souffle Julien

\- ...

Ca y est , il est à peine sortit que les larmes lui montent déjà aux yeux, il ouvre la porte violemment de manière à la faire se claquer contre la machine à laver sur le mur de droite et se jette dans le bras de son amant, en pleure.

Celui ci le rattrape et l'encercle de ses deux bras et d'une main il lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il est désolé, qu'il l'aime et qu'il n'a plus à pleurer pendant que JDaay sanglote faiblement emprisonné dans la forte étreinte de son amant.

\- ... J-Je t-t'aime ...

\- Moi aussi. Sourit doucement Julien.

\- ... Julien ...

\- Hum hum ? Demande-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

\- J'ai faim.


	49. Julien qu'est ce que tu fais ?

JDay : - *d'un tont extrèmement niais* Juliiiien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais mon amûûûûûr ? ~

Julien : *répond pas*

JDay : - *Ouvre la porte de leur chambre* Aaaaaah t'es làààà ~ Tu fais quoiiiiii ~ ?

Julien : ...

JDay : - Héo oh tu peux répondre chéri ~ ! *S'avance et vois qu'il a ses écouteurs* Oooh tu m'entends pas ?Qu'est ce que tu peux bien écouter ~ ? *se penche vers l'écran*

Julien : - *Remarque soudainement JDay, il sursaute et écarquille les yeux, paniqué*

JDay : - Que ... mais qu'... *Commence déjà à avoir les larmes aux yeux au vu de ce qu'il se passe sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son mari*

Julien : - Je ...

JDay : T-Tu m-m'expliques ? HEIN ?!

Julien : E-Et b-bien c-comme ... c-comme y... y-t'es en-ceint bahbah ... bah c-comme t-tu v-v... veux plus p-pour l-le ... b-bébé bah ... je s-suis u-un p-peu ob-bliger d-d-de ... b-bah ...

JDay ; - M-Mais ...

Julien : - J-Je ... O-Oui ?

JDay : - P-Pourquoi ?

Julien : - B-Bah jt-te l'a-ai d-dit ... t-tu sais ...

JDay : - Mais pourquoi t-tu m'm-'as p-pas a-appelé ?

Julien : - O.o ?

JDay : - Tu t'es pas dit que peut être je voudrais aussi _ ?

Julien : - Euuuuh ... pas vraiment ...

JDay : - Hop pousse tes fesses ! *s'assoit à côté de Julien pendant que celui-ci enlève les écouteur et regarde avec lui*

5 minutes plus tard

Thierry : *ouvre la tête* J'ai ... entendu du bruit ... j'peux venir ?


	50. Pâté en croute

Hellow ~ !

Pour info :

"L'accouchement de JDay" ne va pas tarder à arriver °^° ! et aussi autre chose : Dois-je arrêter ce recueil vers les 60 chapitres ? A vous de me dire si vous voulez qu'il continue ou non ^^ .

Bien maintenant réponse à la review anonyme :

Nonoémix : Et bien je l'ai fait °^° C'est un dessin un peu merdique que tu trouvera sur mon twitter ( LouKeehl lol) et ce dessin représente bien Julien avec une robe et des ailes x') breef merci encore pour ta review et le fait de suivre de recueil :)

JDay et Julien ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne Lecture~~

Jday : - Alllez !

Julien : - Non c'est hors de question et tu le sais.

Jday : - Mais j'en veuuuuuux !

Julien : - J'ai dit non !

Jday : *Fait des yeux de chatons*

Julien : - Cherche pas , ça à peut être marché une ou deux fois mais sur ce sujet tes yeux de chatons mouillés ne pourront rien face à moi, de plus tu le sais déjà : je suis intransigeant à ce sujet depuis qu'on se connait.

Jday : - Raaah c'était ma technique ultime et elle n'a pas marché !

Julien : - Et oui ! C'est pas parce que tu es enceint de 4 mois que tu pourras en avoir !

Jday : - Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème avec ce truc ?

Julien : - *répond d'un ton hautain* Je n'ai guère de ^problème avec le pâté en croute très cher, nous sommes inséparables et personne ne nous séparera jamais !

Jday : - … Je peux vraiment pas en avoir ?

Julien : - Non.

Jday : - *Tente de prendre son assiette*

Julien : - *La protège à la manière d'un basketteur protégeant sa balle* J'ai dit non !

Jday : - Mais. J'en. Veux.

Julien : - Raah j'ai dit non tête de mule !

Jday : - *a les yeux qui brillent et semble prendre de l'élan*

Julien : - N-Non …

Jday : - *tente de sauter sur Julien pour avoir son assiette contenant le si convoité pâté en croute*

Julien : *Part en courant* NOOOOOOOON ! *Commence à pleurer en courant*

Jday : *tente de le suivre malgré ses huits mois de grossesse*


	51. Nooooon

JDay – Nooooon lâche moi Thierry !

Thierry :- Rooh ça va laisse toi un peu faire !

JDay : - Mais je veux paaaaaas.

Thierry : - Mais arête de courir crétin, tu sais même pas si c'est bon pour le bébé à 6 mois de grossesse !

JDay : - Etn bah alors dégaaaaage !

Julien : *rentre* Nan mais je peux savoir ce que vous foutez à courir dans tout l'appart' ? *Attrape JDay par le bras pour l'arrêter*

JDay : - *se colle à Julien de manière à ce que celui-ci serve de bouclier pour l'éloigner de Thierry*

Thierry : - Mais je fais rien je veux j-

JDay : - Menteur ! *Lève la tête vers M.C* Juliiien , Thierry il est méchaaaaant !

Julien : - Mais qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu toi …

Thierry : - Mais rien je voulais juste toucher son ventre pour sentir le bébé , pour une fois je voulais rien faire de mal !

Julien : - Tu vois bien qu'il te voulais rien de mal, c'est quoi ton problème à courir dans tout l'appart' pour le fuir ?

JDay : - Mais … mais *A les larmes aux yeux*

Julien : - *soupir et marmonne* Et merde il recommence à chialer …

JDay : - I-Il …

Julien : - ….

JDay : - I-Il s'est pas lavé les maiiins après avoir joué avec ses pommes de pins ! C'est dégueuuu *commence à pleurer*


	52. Fin du m-preg 1ère partie

Hellow ~

Y'A LE WTC #37 DANS 38 MINUUUUUUUUUTES ! Pardon.

Enfin bref en attendant je poste ce court texte mais qui va bien changer le tournant de ce M-preg *Niark*

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Et bien je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vérifies chaque jour si il a un nouveau texte, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est suivie :) ! Ensuite j'ai vu ton M.C en fée sur Tweeter et franchement il est bien fait ! :o *-_-* ! J'espère que la suite de ce recueil te ^plaira ^^ !Merci à Nonoémix pour sa review.

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

 _Ca y est c'est le moment. Ca lui fait mal mais il est heureux. Il est prêt à souffrir pour que ce petit être vienne au monde. Et puis il y a « l'autre » pour l'aider. Il le soutient, lui dit de ne pas s'inquiété, de pousser que tout va bien se passer. Et lui il l'écoute et il fait ce qu'il demande, il y met toutes ses forces, il tient à terminer le travail correctement, en beauté. Il est prêt, il va y arriver, il à surmonter autant de choses pour en arriver là, il ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il le sent, ce petit être qui découvre petit à petit le monde extérieur, mais c'est alors qu'il rencontre une douleur fulgurante, il vient seulement de ce rendre compte qu'elle le traverse depuis le début, il a mal, il suffoque, il pleure, plus qu'avant. Non … ça ne peut pas arriver, ce terminer ainsi, après tout ce qu'il a enduré c'est impossible ! Cela ne peut finir ainsi. Et pourtant si, il ouvre les yeux qu'il avait clos il y a quelques minutes, quand il était rentré dans cette salle immaculée, et là il voit. Ces regards, affolés, triste, inquiets et emplie de pitié, celui de son amant qui a l'air dépité. Alors il comprend, rapidement et soudainement, la réalité lui arrive en pleine face et le moment de bonheur se transforme en cauchemar._

 _Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu._


	53. Trois mois

Hellow

Oui je suis en retard. Vraiment en retard et je m'en excuse si vous saviez…

Une fois ce texte posté je cours répondre à vos reviews !

[Review anonyme :

Oh bah .. merci ^^ !

Ca fait plaisir de voir ce genre de review ! ;)

Ensuite pour le nouveau chapitre euh … *tend une boite de mouchoir*

Merci encore pour ta review J

En ésperant que la suite plaise ^^ !]

Je me sens même mal de vous donner un texte aussi cours après autant de temps d'absence mais je galère un peu pour écrire depuis un moment, mais je m'y remet ! ^^

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

Ca va faire 3 mois.

Trois mois que c'est arrivé, trois mois qu'il est parti. Bien trop tôt à leur goût.

Ils auraient pourtant dû envisager cette hypothèse, c'était déjà arriver à deux couples qui avaient eu droit au même miracle qu'eux. Miracle qui n'a finalement même pas eu la chance de vivre un peu que quelques secondes dans un monde qui ne voulait apparemment pas de lui.

L'horreur étant passée, ils avaient décidés ensemble de tout faire pour s'en remettre rapidement. Mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'on n'oublie pas de sitôt ce genre … d'accidents…

Les mois ont passés et c'est toujours aussi dur. Il faut dire que les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivaient chaque jours n'aidaient pas non plus. Julien et Jérémy n'avaient pu se résoudre à vendre les affaires du nouveau né qui ne dormira finalement jamais dans la petite chambre relié à leurs, pour laquelle ils s'étaient longuement disputés quand à la couleur des murs.

Ils avaient finalement optés pour du blanc et un bleu légèrement violacé. De cette manière pas de questions à se poser quand au sexe du bébé.

Se réveiller chaque matin et passer devant la petite chambre dont la porte n'était jamais fermée à clef était dur. Se persuader à vendre puis renoncer le téléphone à la main était difficile, mais il fallait bien qu'ils y arrivent un jour ou l'autre.

Alors Julien retint un sanglot, le même qu'il retenait chaque soir en passant devant la porte de la chambre d'enfant et rejoignit Jérémy sous la couverture, sans remarqué les larmes de celui-ci dans l'obscurité.


	54. Demain

Hello.

Je sais qu'il y a beaucouuup trop d'écart entre mes textes et je m'en excuse vraiment. Je tiens a remercier toutes les personnes suivant ce recueil et Slange, Nonoemix ainsi que Isil Gawien pour leurs reviews ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite à cent pourcents de ce texte et je le trouve toujours aussi court ~

Bonne Lecture :

* * *

a fait 1 an.

On réussit à supporter l'épreuve de sa mort. On continu de pleurer mais on se cache, de peur d'attrister notre entourage. On veut reprendre une vie normale, en tout cas on essait. On sort avec des amis, va en soirée, on réussit à ranger la chambre de cet enfant partit injustement et beaucoup trop tôt, n'ayant même pas pu découvrir le monde qui aurait dû être le sien.

Ça fait un an et il est temps d'aretter de pleurer, alors on se lève, on déjeune, on écrit, on tourne un épisode déjà rédigé, on va faire les courses et on reprend notre train de vie normal.

On arête de s'acharner ça ne sert plus à rien, on ne peux pas retourner dans le passé, il faut savoir avancer, demain, c'est notre anniversaire de mariage, et plus aucun pleure ne viendra gâcher cette journée, ni celles qui suivront, demain ce sera un nouveau point de départ, on efface les mauvais souvenirs du passé.

Demain on oublie, demain on recommence. Demain.

Julien lève alors la tête vers l'horloge. 22:46. Ça lui laisse encore un peu de temps. Alors il baisse la tête, et se laisse aller à sangloter,la tête de son compagnon endormit sur ses genoux, il pleure.

Il a le droit de pleurer.

Il a jusqu'à demain

* * *

Nonoemix : Non je ne suis pas morte o/ Mais vu mon retard j'aurai préféré ~ Je suis contente que c'est textes te plaisent toujours et merci du soutient :) Merci encore pour ta review :3.


End file.
